


All The Cards In Her Hand

by Maozy321



Series: Gambits [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 25,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321
Summary: Alternate Universe. Fantasy/Sci-fi. Everyone is slightly OCC.





	1. Prologue

Dr. Lorelei Tsing woke to the sound of the door closing. She slowly stretched and looked for her little wolf pup. She couldn't believe that it had been ten years since she had Forest but Forest was always going to be the best thing in her life.

"Forest?" Lorelei called out. She sniffed the air and followed her daughter's scent out of the room.

It was quiet as Lorelei padded through the hallway. She remembered being human but the radiation had changed the survivors into something else and they didn't know until after the bleeding process. Some became werewolves, others were werecats, and there were other kinds of beast creatures.

Lorelei trailed after Forest's scent to the medical bay, where she worked, and into the backroom, where Mt. Weather's secret laid. She padded in and found Forest hitting a lock open. She watched Forest removed the lock and get tackled by an older wolf. She fought her motherly instincts to help Forest, who was having fun with the other wolf.

"Keles, let me up," Forest laughed.

Keles leaned in and licked Forest's cheek before moving her paws off of Forest. "Always be prepared for an attack, Forest. I won't be able to protect you out there."

Forest sighed, "I doubt my people will ever be able to set foot outside."

"It will happen one day," Keles assured, nudging Forest with her nose. "I want you to be ready."

"Tell me about Anya," Forest beamed, laying on her side.

Keles chuckled, "Anya is a young Lycan apprentice to the best warrior of Ton DC but she is also my younger sister. She was 12 summers when she came across her first Ripa."

By the time Keles finished her story, Forest had fallen asleep. Keles touched her nose with Forest in a loving way before circling back into her cage. She shifted into human form, closed the cage door, and locked herself in. She would not betray Forest's trust, especially when Forest would sometimes bring her mate to see her.

Lorelei finally moved from her spot, over to Forest. She picked up Forest by the scruff of her neck and carried her little one back to their room. She curled around Forest after depositing her pup on the bed.


	2. Turtles

Forest gritted her teeth through the pain of her tattoo. She had always wanted one after seeing Keles's marks and the other grounders'. She managed to find tattoo supplies and brought it Keles. Keles was happy to give Forest her first mark.

"Hurts?" Maya smirked as she sat down next to Keles.

"Nothing I can't handle," Forest huffed, without moving. She didn't want to ruin the design.

"I think we should all get a mark. You know, for our Rebellion." Janet giggled from underneath her. Janet was using Forest's crossed legs as a head rest while she stared upwards at Forest's chin.

Forest closed her eyes and hummed, "What should it be?"

Keles smiled as she wiped the excess ink and blood away with a cloth, "I have a design for you. I will draw it later when I am done with this one."

Maya smiled as she peered at the artwork, "Nearly done, Forest. It's very like you."

Forest grinned as she traced Janet's cheek. "I'm glad you guys approve. My soulmate will bear the same mark."

"Just don't forget that you're also mine," Janet smiled. "And Keles's."

"I won't," Forest beamed. "I know how to share and make others do the same."

/ - / - /

"It looks like a turtle," Clara stated, staring at the tattoo design Keles drew for the Rebellion. "I like it."

"A survivor," Aubrey informed. "Like us."

"So what do you guys think?" Janet questioned her group of friends. "Same placement or choose your own?"

Maya tallied their hands and handed Forest the results. Forest looked it over and grinned. "We will wear our marks as our shields. We wear it to show that we have hope and we are proud to fight for another way towards our survival."

"So what are the results, boss?" Richard laughed from the back of the group.

Forest smirked, "Everyone will get their marks on the left shoulder. Don't be afraid to show it off among friends but remember, there will be hard sacrifices to make. Not all of our blood family will agree or survive but know that we are making a difference."

"Any volunteers to get theirs done today?" Maya called out, getting a few hands up.

Janet leaned into Forest and whispered, "This is a crazy idea but it'll be worth it."

"Very worth it," Forest smiled. "You and Maya get them set up. I need to go devise a training plan. None of our people will die, come war."

/ - / - / -/

Anya glared in the direction of the mountains. She remembered how they took her sister, Keles. She sighed and looked at the tattoo that she and her sister got together. She didn't know what kind of creature it was but Keles loved it. A good reminder of her sister.

"Anya!" someone called out. "Aren't we going to train?"

Anya covered the tattoo and shouted back, "I'll be right there, Lexa!"

'I'll get you back, Keles,' Anya thought before picking up the training staff she left leaning against the tree. 'After I get the next Heda ready for this world.'

/ - / - / -/

"Nice drawing of a turtle even though we've never seen one," Callie Cartwig complimented as she took a seat next to Clarke in the cafeteria of the ark. "Such a shame you can't grow up to be a painter or maybe a tattoo artist."

Clarke smiled at Callie, "You think I'm that good?"

"The best on the Ark," Callie laughed, placing her apple on Clarke's tray. "Eat up, little doctor."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "I don't need another apple."

Callie hummed and pointed someone out to Clarke, "You don't but that mechanic does. Her name is Raven. It would do you good to know someone who can fix your hospital technology besides your dad."

"Do you think she'll like my drawing of her?" Clarke questioned as she flipped the pages back to an old image. It was of Raven but with wings.

"Just talk to her," Callie grinned as she got up. "You need more friends other than Wells. That boy is so head over heels for you."

Clarke shook her head, "Thanks for the advice, Callie. I'll see you around."


	3. Cards

"There's my little protegee," Jake grinned when Raven arrived at the Griffin's residence on the ark. "Clarke, have you met Raven yet?"

Clarke shrugged in her seat, "Yea, she's nothing special."

"Whatever, Clarkey," Raven huffed, walking in and taking a seat next to Clarke. "What are we working on, Jake?"

Jake chuckled as he joined the girls at the table. "I'm going to teach you how to play cards. It's not hard."

"Poker?" Raven grinned, straightening up in her seat. "I'll take all your drawings, Clarke."

Clarke stuck her tongue at Raven, "As if. I'll get you to build me stuff to trade for art supplies."

"You guys don't even know the rules yet," Jake laughed. "But I do enjoy your enthusiasm. Now let's get started."

/ -/ - / - /

"Reading up on Tarot cards again?" Clara hummed as she joined Forest in the library. "Getting any clear answers?"

"Yes and no," Forest grinned, closing the book. "All confusing as usual. I'm definitely not cut out to be a fortune teller. Need something?"

Clara smirked and slid a card across the table. Forest covered the card as she took it from Clara. It was the Queen of Hearts card from a standard deck. Janet wanted to talk to her privately. It was how the Rebellion communicated privately to their King of Hearts, Forest.

"Is that all?" Forest questioned.

"If only," Clara sighed before revealing all the other cards she had in her hand. "They're getting antsy and you know we have to choose a job soon."

Forest nodded, "Meeting at full moon. That's in three days' time. I'll have job assignments ready."

Clara smiled, "So any idea what Janet wants?"

"No absolute clue," Forest shrugged. "But it might have to do with K."

"Do you think we'll be free of this prison?" Clara asked as she slowly got up.

Forest pulled out her card and handed it to Clara, smirking, "Take it to Maya and I do. I'm planning our break out."

Clara smiled and left the library. She took the cards back to their holder and delivered the King of Hearts card to Maya.


	4. Training

Forest breathed in and out slowly before charging at Keles. They had been circling each other for a while and Forest knew that one of them had to make the first move. She faked a right punch and went for a low left kick.

Keles fell but quickly recovered by grabbing Forest's right ankle and pulling. Forest rolled over and shifted as her back touched the ground. She growled and jumped at Keles, who had gotten up and into a defensive pose. She shifted midway to give herself more mass to knock Keles down.

The two tussled on the ground, not holding back their punches. Keles shifted and bit down hard on Forest's left arm, breaking it. Forest glared and punched Keles's ribs, knocking the wind out of her.

"Enough," Keles wheezed as she shifted back to human form. "Are you okay?"

"Okay?" Forest huffed, "You broke my arm and there are bite marks. They're going to get suspicious. None of my people are that aggressive."

Keles reached out and tapped Forest's foot, "Forgive me. It's just that time for Alphas to rut."

Forest chuckled, "You should have said something earlier. I'll sneak you into Janet's room later."

"No, it would be inappropriate," Keles protested. "Plus she's so young."

"I am not," Janet huffed, revealing herself to the two branwadas on the floor. "I can't believe you broke Forest's arm, Keles."

"I did not mean to," Keles blushed, glancing away from her mate.

Janet walked over and knelt in front of Keles. She pulled Keles up into a sitting position and kissed her.

"Make love to me later tonight," Janet smiled softly. "I want you and can't you tell, I'll be in heat soon enough."

Keles nodded, "Okay, Jan. Anything for you."

Forest rolled her eyes and huffed, "That's cute and all but I need medical attention here."

Janet waved Forest off while still looking at Keles, "Maya's on her way to deal with you."

Forest pouted, "But I want you to take care of me, Janet."

Keles laughed as she pulled Janet close to her chest, "Janet is my mate, get your own."

/ - / - / - / - /

Anya watched as Lexa failed to block an oncoming punch from Luna. She shook her head when she noticed that Costia was there, observing Lexa. She didn't like the girl even though Costia was Trikru.

"Anya, I didn't realize you were back in Polis," Indra stated as she joined Anya at the bench. "Training Lexa?"

"Yes, Indra," Anya frowned. "She could do much better without that distraction."

Indra chuckled softly, "Don't you remember having distractions when you were training?"

Anya scoffed, "You are not a distraction, merely an admirer. One that I wished to impressed."

"And you have," Indra smiled before leaning in and kissing Anya's cheek.

"Indra," Anya sighed, "I am in the middle of training."

Indra laughed, "Well then, come find me when you are free. Gaia asked for you again."

Anya smirked, "I will visit and play with Gaia but I don't think she will be a warrior like you. She has expressed to me of her other interests."

"I know but can you convince that she must know how to fight?" Indra proposed.

"Yes, anything for you my love," Anya smiled. "Excuse me while I teach Lexa a lesson on impressing potential mates."

Indra smiled and watched Anya head into the training ring. Anya swept Lexa's feet from under her and dismissed Luna to train Lexa, herself. Indra turned and went home to Gaia.


	5. Soulmates

_"We all have one," Lorelei smiled at Forest as she ran her hand through Forest's hair. "A soulmate. You will know when you meet them."_

_Forest giggled, "Like Keles and Janet or Aubrey and Clara?"_

_Lorelei nodded, "Yes, like them."_

_"Dad's not your soulmate, is he?" Forest questioned._

_"No, he isn't," Lorelei answered. "Do you wish he was?"_

_Forest shook her head, "You deserve better, mom. I'll look far for your soulmate."_

_Lorelei laughed, "Maybe you should focus on finding yours first."_

_"I will eventually," Forest smiled as she settled back down. "Do you like my drawing?"_

_"Who is that? I don't recognize her," Lorelei frowned upon looking._

_Forest shrugged as she shaded the image, "Not really sure. I just draw whoever is in my dreams. I can't recall their names, just faces."_

_Lorelei sighed, "Maybe it's best we don't remember their names in case we have to do terrible things to them."_

_"We're not meant to hurt our soulmates, mom," Forest hummed as she flipped the page to start another sketch. "They make us whole and challenge us to do good. Our other half."_

/ - / - /

Forest slipped into Janet's room after it quieted down. She smiled at seeing Janet all cuddled against Keles, who wrapped her arm protectively against Janet. She took a seat and started to draw them.

"Must you do that now?" Keles whispered.

Forest grinned, "Yes, I must. Sleep, Keles. No one will hurt you here."

Keles sighed, "Why do you draw us?"

"Because you two are soulmates," Forest replied. "Of Trikru and of this terrible mountain. Bound by love."

"Forest," Keles called out as she pulled Janet closer. "Promise me that you'll take care of Janet if anything happens to me."

Forest looked up from her sketchbook, "I promise I will, Keles. However, I doubt anything will happen to you. We'll protect you."

Keles sat up on Janet's bed, "When one soulmate dies, they wait for the other in the afterlife. They wait as long as it'll take for both to be reborn again. But I would want Janet to know love even after I am gone. Janet loves you in the same way she loves me. I give you my blessing to be with Janet while I still live and even after my death."

"Don't talk like that, Keles," Forest frowned as she went back to her drawing. "You won't die anytime soon. I'll get you out of here."

"I know you love Janet," Keles stated. "I have seen the way you look at her and at me. I hope your soulmate will love you and Janet as much as I do."

Forest cleared her throat, "Are you saying you love me?"

Keles chuckled softly, "Why don't you come here and find out?"

Forest gulped nervously before setting her things aside. She got up and walked to the bed. She stopped and took off her shirt.

"No bite marks," Forest warned. "This beautiful neck is for my soulmate to mark."

"I would never leave a mark on you," Keles smirked. "All my marks are for Janet. Now, take off those pants."

There was a rustle before Janet voiced out, "Can you hurry, Forest? It's getting cold. Keles, leave her virtue for her soulmate to take."

"As you wish, my love," Keles smiled as Forest discarded the last of her clothes before getting on the bed with them. "We'll show Forest a good time."

/ - / - / - / - /

_"Dad, Teacher Pike said that having soulmates is a useless thing," Clarke pouted when she got home from class. "Is it true?"_

_"Of course not, Clarke," Jake replied, picking Clarke up and tossing her in the air. "Your mom is my soulmate and we had you, our little miracle."_

_Clarke giggled as Jake caught her, "So soulmates are a good thing?"_

_Jake grinned, "Yep. You will know who it is when you see them."_

_"Is that how you knew mom was the one for you?" Clarke beamed._

_"Yes," Jake chuckled and put Clarke down. "You'll find your soulmate eventually. However, there is a rumor that you can see your soulmate in your dreams but only if you got to bed with happy thoughts."_

_"Really?" Clarke questioned with a hopeful smile. "I might see my soulmate in my dreams?"_

_Jake nodded, "You might. Just remember, happy thoughts before bed."_

/ - / - / - / - /

Anya rolled her eyes at a lovesick Lexa, who was staring at Costia, and turned to Indra, who she was having lunch with. "She is an idiot for thinking that Costia is her soulmate. A silly crush, Indra."

"Let Lexa have her silly crush," Indra chuckled. "Didn't you used to have them before we met?"

Anya sighed, "I might have but I did not pursue them. I was busy becoming a warrior and dreaming of you."

"You talk too sweetly, Anya," Indra smiled. "Are you trying to get into my bed again?"

"I don't have to try," Anya smirked. "You love me and I love you. My soulmate. I would die for you."

Indra leaned against Anya and took Anya's hand into hers. "You do not have to die for me. Now leave Lexa be. She will make a good Heda when the time comes."

"That is only if she survives her conclave," Anya frowned. "I don't want to hear about her death. She and all those Nightbloods deserve better."


	6. Birth

Clarke followed her mother's path in becoming a doctor since she had no technical skills for being a mechanic like her father. She was still an understudy but it seems like the Ark was always short on staff. She was learning how to draw blood when a heavily pregnant woman came in, supported by Callie Cartwig. Clarke's mentor gently pushed Clarke out of the way to grab a tablet and alerted the Chief Medical Examiner.

"Clarke, where's your mother?" Callie asked as she helped the lady to a bed.

"On her way," Clarke answered while her mentor grabbed towels.

Dr. Abby Griffin rushed in as soon as they had gotten the pregnant mother on the bed. The medical staff was quick to dress Dr. Abby and any assisting person.

"Hello, Jian Knight," Abby smiled. "How are the contractions?"

"Painful," Jian groaned. "Just hope she comes out fast and healthy."

Abby chuckled, "I know what you mean. I'm going to check the dilation. Clarke, come watch."

It was like a movie for Clarke. She just did as she was told as everything happened. Jian held onto Callie's hand and was groaning loudly as she pushed the baby out. Abby was ready to remove the baby from the womb and immediately pass the infant to a nurse. The nurse dragged Clarke aside to show her how to care for the baby. Clarke beamed when Jian's baby girl took her first breath and screamed loudly. The nurse carefully wrapped the infant up and handed her to Clarke. Clarke carried the baby over to its mother, who smiled tiredly.

"You look like your father, little one," Jian chuckled softly. "In his honor, you will be called Valkyrie."

Callie side-hugged Jian, "Gunther would have loved Valkyrie. Probably spoil her, too."

Jian nodded and looked up at Callie, "Promise me, you'll take care of her if anything happens to me."

"I promise, Jian," Callie grinned. "Valkyrie will always have someone looking after her."

Abby nudged Callie and teased her, "Is this your way of getting a child while bypassing the torturous nine months of labor?"

Callie smirked, "Obviously, Abby. Clarke did great."

Clarke blushed at the compliment and for being mentioned. She peered at the baby and smiled. Her first real medical experience was delivering a baby. She couldn't wait to tell her dad and Raven.

/ - / - / - / - /

Forest walked into the medical bay, leaving Clara and Richard outside to guard the room, and joined her mother's side. Janet had woken Forest when her water broke during the night and alerted the necessary people for the birth.

"How dilated?" Forest questioned.

"Anytime now," Keles answered. "Your people have an interesting birthing regulation."

Lorelei frowned, "Now how do your people do birth?"

Keles pushed Janet's hair behind her ear, "It's a sacred thing for the parents. The 'father' would help the 'mother' deliver their child. No one else was present."

"Well, we have so many people present to ensure there are no complications for the 'mother' and child," Forest grinned. "Janet, honey, are you ready to push?"

Janet groaned, "This better be worth it, Keles. She's ready to come out."

Forest and Maya assisted Lorelei with the birth and soon delivered a healthy baby girl. Maya handed the baby to Janet on Lorelei's order because Lorelei noticed the twinkle in Forest's eyes and knew her own daughter would not let the baby go.

"So tiny," Janet hummed as she caressed her daughter's cheeks with her index finger. "I never want to let go. My little Cassandra."

Forest smirked, "Cassandra Fraiser. I like that."

"So do I," Keles beamed. "I love you, Janet. Our daughter is as beautiful as you."

Janet smiled, "She'll be as strong as you, Keles. My precious little one."

/ - / - / - / - /

Anya brushed a wet rag across Indra's forehead, wiping away the sweat. She smiled at Indra and kissed her lightly.

"Anya, this isn't my first time having a pup," Indra chuckled.

Anya smiled worryingly, "But it is mine. I'm scared of losing you or the little one."

Indra took Anya's hand and kissed it, "You're doing great. We have enough furs and fresh water. You will be an amazing sire."

"Thank you, love," Anya grinned and leaned into Indra. "Just lead me through this."

"I will, An," Indra beamed before wincing. "Baby's getting closer to coming out."

With encouragement and instructions from Indra, Anya delivered their baby girl. They agreed on the name Jaylah and introduced her to Gaia, who fell in love with her baby sister.

"I can't wait until she learns how to walk," Gaia gushed softly, cradling Jaylah. "I'm going to show her all of Polis."


	7. Sins

Forest quietly walked into the room where her pack gathered for the impromptu meeting. She had been gone too long for anyone's liking and she had to address some concerns. The room was deadly silent as she dragged her feet to the front of the room.

"Forest, where have you been?" Maya questioned with concern.

Forest should have changed out of her bloodied clothes but she wasn't in the right mind. She turned to look at her pack, her friends, her family.

"We have gathered here to hear some terrible news," Forest stated. "About five nights ago, I was caught taking Keles to the backroom of the medical bay."

Many gasped at this announcement but Forest was mostly trained on Janet. Janet clenched her hands, making fists. 

Forest sighed before continuing, "Keles and I were taken down to the Reaper lab. We were chained up and given a beating to the last breathes of our lives for the next two days. The last two days of our disappearance are a blur to me but I do know that Keles did not make it."

A great silence took over them as they all grieved. Forest had just wiped her eyes when Janet struck her across the cheek. The assault continued for a bit longer and it was expected from a grieving widow.

"What are we going to tell Cassandra?" Janet asked pain in her voice at broken promises.

Forest slowly wrapped her arms around Janet, letting her cry, and whispered, "I don't know, Janet, but we'll tell her together. I'm sorry I couldn't protect Keles as I've promised."

"Keles knew the risks and she enjoyed being with us," Janet sniffled. "Cassandra is all that I have left of her."

Forest didn't say another word. She could not risk anymore even though it hurt to keep secrets from everyone.

/ - / - / - / - /

'I killed my husband and had my daughter imprisoned to keep her quiet.' Abby covered her face as she reviewed her actions. She was truly alone now. Her daughter would hate her when the truth comes out. There was a knock on the door but Abby didn't answer. She heard it open so it had to be someone with access.

"Abby," came a whisper. "Why did you do it?"

Abby shook her head as she cried, "I don't know, Callie. I thought they were just going to give him a slap on the hand."

Callie sat down next to Abby and put her arm around Abby's shoulders, "But you know the rules. Just because you're on the Council, it won't exempt your family."

"We can't tell Clarke," Abby sniffled, pressing her face against Callie's chest.

"One day you will have to," Callie informed. "Clarke will be angry but she'll eventually forgive you. It will take time, a lot of time."

/ - / - / - / - /

Ontari knew the rules. No one was allowed to touch what belonged to Queen Nia. However, she disregarded it to heal the pregnant Beta. She learned that the pregnant Beta was Costia, a Trikru healer and Heda Lexa's lover until the queen took her. She knew it angered her queen that Costia had no secrets to reveal about Heda Lexa and that her own mate was in love with Heda.

"Stop helping me," Costia whispered when Ontari was finished wrapping Costia's arm.

Ontari pursed her lips before exhaling, "I can't. My mate would be disappointed in me and you are pregnant. My Kwin expects healthy Alphas."

Costia looked away, "And if they are not Alphas?"

"They will be disposed of," Ontari replied. "There would be no use for them but there are rumors that your little Omega son has been taken to Polis."

Ontari headed to the door which opened, revealing Queen Nia. Queen Nia reached out and grabbed Ontari by the throat.

Nia growled, "If you were anyone else, I'd have you killed. From now on, you will look after my mate and be my plaything."

Ontari devoided her eyes of emotions and responded, "Yes, my Queen."

Ontari was tossed to the side and ordered to retrieve food from the kitchen. She had hoped to never be called to Nia's bed again but she would endure it for now. The queen did promise her Heda Lexa's position should all things go according to plan.


	8. Unexpected

"Mom?" Clarke questioned in a panicked voice. "What's going on?"

Abby hugged Clarke, whom she did not see for nearly a year, and whispered, "Everything's going to be okay, sweetie. You're going to earth."

"But it isn't habitable," Clarke protested before making the connection. "You're sending me to die."

"No, I'm not," Abby assured. "Raven and I made contact with someone from Mt. Weather. Her name is Forest Tsing-Wallace. We trust her. You can trust her."

Clarke shook her head, "What does it mean for me?"

Abby rubbed Clarke's back, "Every child in the Skybox will be pardon for going to earth, ensuring that it is habitable. The rest of us will prepare to come down as soon as the larger dropships are ready to go."

"Can I see Raven before I go?" Clarke asked.

"Of course, Clarke," Abby smiled. "I just need to finish giving you a booster shot and get the vital reading bracelet on first.

Clarke nodded and let Abby finished her work. Raven was waiting outside the her prison box and they immediately hugged each other.

"Stay safe," Raven warned, slipping a Swiss Army Hunter Knife into Clarke's pocket. "And don't lose that."

"I will, Raven," Clarke promised. "We'll meet again, sister."

Raven smirked, "Damn right we will. If you have to, take charge. It might be the only way to protect yourself from them. Don't let them make you their bitch, they're your bitches."

Clarke laughed sadly as they hugged for the last time. Abby had gestured at them that it was time. Clarke followed the rest of the children who were sent to the Skybox for petty crimes. They were led to a ship and boarded. There was a commotion during launch and from what she could hear, someone who was not part of the Skybox prisoners jumped on after shooting Chancellor Jaha.

/ - / - / - / - /

Gaia had just tucked Jaylah into bed and went to join her mothers on the roof of their home in Ton DC. She was visiting them before winter came and made travelling alone difficult.

"Nomon, Nontu, she's asleep," Gaia informed, taking a seat between Anya and Indra.

Indra smiled and hugged Gaia, "I love having you here with us."

Anya chuckled, "We are family, even when we argue."

Gaia leaned into Indra, "Jaylah will become a great warrior. I can feel it in my bones."

"And you will become a great Flamekeeper whenever Baldy retires," Anya smirked.

"Do not mock the Flamekeeper, Anya," Indra chided before sighing, "Have you at least been keeping yourself sharp with a staff or small knife, Gaia?"

"Yes, nomon," Gaia nodded. "A Flamekeeper must be able to protect their Heda with wisdom and physical force. One of the Nightbloods, Aden, shows great promise should Heda Lexa falls."

Anya scoffed, "Lexa will not. She's too stubborn to die."

The trio laughed before noticing a bright burning ball of flame heading towards their part of the woods. Gaia watched and saw something, a vision of what was to come. She was a afraid for her mothers and what the new future held as Anya got up to gather some scouts.

/ - / - / - /

Cassandra was working on her homework at the desk with her mother Janet reading next to her. Forest sat on the ground beside Janet's legs, working her way through a large Sudoku book. It was quiet minus the sound of pencil dragged against paper.

"Mom, does this paragraph make sense?" Cassandra asked, looking at Janet with hopeful eyes.

Janet smiled and looked over Cassandra's work. "It does. You're so smart, little one."

Forest chuckled softly, "Cassie takes after you."

"Maybe she's stealing your intelligence," Janet teased. "How long have you been working on that puzzle?"

"Too long," Forest replied. "I'm slightly distracted."

Cassandra beamed with delight, "Mom, can I play with Aunt Forest?"

Janet sighed, "Go ahead. I know you're ahead on homework."

Cassandra pushed away from the desk as Forest closed and handed the book to Janet. Forest had just stood and lifted Cassandra into the air when Clara burst in.

"Forest," Clara huffed. "Control room, now."

"Time for an adventure," Forest stated, holding Cassandra close. "Let's go, little one. You too, Janet."

Janet shook her head but followed Forest and Clara to the control room. On the large monitors, they could see a flaming ball of fire. Upon zooming in, they realized it was a small ship.

"It's happening," Forest whispered.

Cassandra hid against Forest, "I want Nontu."

Janet reached out and rested her hand on Cassandra's head, "So do I, Cass."

Forest handed Cassandra to Janet and pecked their foreheads, "I'm sorry Keles isn't here for this but we must continue our plans. This is only the beginning of my visions. Can I trust that the two of you are ready?"

"I'm ready," Cassandra nodded while Janet took and squeezed Forest's hand.

"Then it's time," Forest smiled and turned to Clara, "Tell everyone there's a meeting tomorrow night."


	9. First Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. Just been busy with college courses and work which made it difficult to write. Anyways, enjoy.

_Keles glared at the crisscrossed design of the trap she was in. Many warriors like her were stuck in their own personal cage but had been there longer. She knew when she saw an old friend in the cage across from her._

_There was a click of a door opening and footsteps as people entered. The enemy Keles thought as they walked past her cage. As a warrior, she knew her best course of action was to observe._

_"Mom, can I let one out?" came a small young voice. "I promise to be careful."_

_Its mother sighed, "Forest, we can't."_

_Forest huffed, crossing her arms, "They're human too. Dr. Lorelei Tsing, I demand you to let me have a grounder friend."_

_Lorelei chuckled and picked Forest up, "First of all, you can't demand anything of me, and two, why are you so beyond your years? You can have a grounder friend but they can't leave their cage. Don't tell your father."_

_"Don't tell dad," Forest nodded before Lorelei pecked her forehead and set her down. "Mom, you won't hurt my friend, right?"_

_"I promise that your friend will not be part of the blood treatment," Lorelei pledged just as something beeped in her pockets. "Forest, I have a patient coming in. Stay in here and out of sight. I'll come to get you after work."_

_"Okay, mom," Forest agreed, watching Lorelei go._

_"Forest," Keles whispered after Lorelei was gone. She watched as the girl whipped around to find her._

_Forest peered curiously around her before closing her eyes and carefully sniffed the air. Following the unfamiliar scent, she found herself in front of Keles's cage._

_"Hello," Forest greeted. "I'm Forest. Do you want to be my friend?"_

_"Keles, friend," Keles responded with plans to deceive her but she couldn't when Forest beamed at her._

/ - / - / - / - /

Clarke was in shock when Jasper had crossed the river via a vine rope. One moment, they were cheering about the successful crossing and the next, Jasper had a spear in him. Earth was so much different from the books read and videos seen in Earth Basic Class with teacher Charles Pike. The animals were mutated and too many new plants to understand which was safe and which was deadly.

"Clarke, what do we do?" Monty asked, worried for his best friend as they started heading back to camp.

Clarke patted Monty's back, "Jasper's still alive. We'll get him back."

"How?" Octavia questioned. "We don't know what's out there!"

"We will soon enough," Clarke replied. "First thing is getting your brother off our backs so we can rescue Jasper."

They stopped when they heard whirring. A drone slowly hovered to their eye levels and popped out a screen. It started playing.

"Welcome to earth, spacers," grinned the mysterious female person on camera. "I'm... Actually, just refer to me as King. I lived in Mt. Weather and I'm positive you're trying to get there. Don't. At least not yet. You need to make friends with the local aka the grounders, unlike the ones that just speared your friend. They are called Reapers. I can help you do that."

"What do you make of that?" Finn asked as he tried to grab at the drone, which zoomed out of reach.

"Don't touch the drone," King huffed. "It's the only one I got at the moment. It's kind of hard to build them when you can't leave the base."

Clarke turned her head, "What do you mean by that?"

King sighed, "Plain and simple. Everyone at this base will die when we are exposed to unfiltered air. We didn't develop immunity to the radiation unlike the grounders and you, spacers. You have the ability to metabolize space radiation so nuclear radiation isn't much trouble. Now, do you want help saving your friend and getting a truce with the grounders?"

"Can we do the rescue right now?" Monty whispered with hope.

"Right now if you want," King nodded before looking off-screen. She smiled and accepted a drink from someone before focusing on Clarke and the rest. "So what's your decision?"

Octavia, Monty, and Finn turned to Clarke and she frowned, "We accept your help."

"Alright, follow the drone," King chuckled before the screen went black and retracted into the drone.

/ - / - /

They had rescued Jasper and King had pointed them out to some rations in a bunker. Clarke wondered if this person was Forest or at least knew of Forest. She wished Raven and her mother had given her more information about Forest but all she got was a name and location. Clarke sighed, thinking about the next morning. Tomorrow, King promised a meeting with a grounder leader.

/ - / - / - / - /

Keles had heard the drone coming before she saw it. She had trained her small village to not destroy it because it would give them information from their enemy, the mountain. It slowed down and hovered in front of her.

"Hello Forest," Keles smiled as the screen popped out.

"Hi Keles," Forest beamed. "And it should be 'King' but I guess I can make it an exception."

Keles held up a skewer of grilled meat and grinned, "Want some?"

Forest groaned, "Yes, when I get out of here. You promise you'll take us to Polis, right?"

Keles nodded, "One day. May I see my mate and child?"

"You know I can't do that," Forest sighed. "They have to believe that you're dead. They all do."

"I miss them," Keles smiled sadly.

"And they miss you," Forest stated, looking away. "Anyways, that fireball that came down the other night... Go to the bridge and meet with Clarke before Anya destroys them. You know how your sister is like."

Keles nodded again, "Your visions are usually correct. I will meet with Clarke and discuss things with Anya and Indra. Indra is more levelheaded than Anya and it would give me time with Jaylah. Jaylah is very curious about you and your technology."

"I'll teach her about it one day," Forest grinned. "I have to get this drone back and charge it up for later. Bye Keles, I love you."

"Bye Forest," Keles smirked. "I love you too but remember, I love Janet more and little Cassandra."

/ - / - /

Keles waited at the treeline on her side of the bridge. She watched as a blonde girl and a tall boy approach the bridge. They seemed to be arguing with each other over leadership. Keles sniffed the air and found about three to five more people at the treeline on the other side. She gestured to her warriors to hold their positions before walking out into view. Her presence made them quiet and wary but still, she approached, ready with a proposal.

"Hello, I am Clarke," the blonde stated before introducing the male. "And this is Bellamy."

"Keles of the Tree Clan," Keles replied. "Your people came from the sky into our territory. It makes you our enemy."

Clarke stared at Keles with determination, "We do not want to be your enemy. We came to negotiate peace between our people."

Keles glanced at Bellamy, "And does he follow you?"

Bellamy huffed, "I do. Why does it matter?"

"It matters because your survival depends on it," Keles answered. "A kingdom cannot have two rulers who do not agree. The same for a clan."

"So we have peace between our people?" Clarke asked.

Keles shook her head, "Not yet. We have a truce to not kill each other. I will send word to the other nearby camps that you are under my protection. It will help but not by much. I send three of my best warriors to help you prepare a defense and learn to fight."

"Thank you, Keles," Clarke stated. "Your help is much appreciated."

"King believes I should help, therefore I shall," Keles responded before holding out her arm.

Clarke hesitantly held out her arm. Keles grabbed Clarke's arm and gently squeezed it.

"This is our greeting custom," Keles stated. "Be sure to remember it for when you meet others who are willing to accept your people."

Clarke nodded and Keles raised her arm. She made some gestures and three warriors slowly approached the bridge. Keles made the introductions before leaving her warriors to Clarke and Bellamy.


	10. Dreams 10

Forest, in wolf form, chased the deer through the dark shadowy woods. The scenery changed to an icy landscape and the deer became a large mammoth. Forest knew that mammoths were extinct but maybe the nuclear radiation had mutated elephants into big hairy beasts. She turned to find a pack of shadow beasts, resembling her friends and nodded at them.

Five of them took flight and began circling the mammoth. There was a troubled cry and Forest led the rest of her pack forward. As they got closer, there was a wounded wolf in the mammoth's path. The mammoth got steadily closer and was intent on not moving from its route.

Forest gave the call to attack and darted towards the wounded wolf. She recognized the wolf as her mate and nosed her.

"Get up," Forest urged.

Her mate growled softly and uncurled, revealing three pups. The two female pups were bigger than the male one, each carried a different scent of their status. Forest huffed at each pup, checking that they were okay before barking for assistance. Her feathery friends swooped down and took the pups to safety.

Forest got her mate to stand and slipped under, heaving her mate on her back. She heard a warning call from her friends and turned to see that the mammoth had gotten closer.

"Leave me," she heard her mate grumble tiredly.

"Never," Forest growled adamantly as she carried her mate.

The mammoth started to rush at them, trumpeting loudly. The pack tried to it down but were swept away by the mammoth's trunk. Her mate fell from her back and Forest turned, laying on top of her mate. She wouldn't leave her mate even though they had pups to think about. She waited too long to find her mate.

However, death did not come for them. Forest saw the mammoth's foot poised ready to slam down on them but there were bright lights and a voice calling her back to reality.

/ - / - / - / - /

Indra hummed happily as she watched Anya playing soccer in the backyard with Gaia, Jaylah, and the extended family (Keles, Janet, and Cassandra). She was working on a new menu for her restaurant as she rested. She was a professional soccer player before the ACL tear and she didn't want to coach so she went to culinary school.

"Indra, we lost," Anya announced when they came in. "We owe the kids extra ice cream."

Indra chuckled, "I told you to watch out for Gaia's and Jaylah's tag team. Plus Cassie's gotten faster at dodging and stealing."

Anya laughed, "I guess they take after you while Cassie's probably getting lessons from Forest. Oh, we'd better get ready. Forest planned a big dinner at some new place. It'll be great to catch up with Lexa, Clarke, and the others."

"You go shower first, An," Indra smirked. "You reek."

Indra groaned when Anya hugged her and pecked her cheek, getting all that sweat over her. She was only playing and everyone knew.

When they got to the agreed restaurant for dinner, they were lead inside but the manager. Indra was so close to finally meeting Forest, having heard of her but never have met. She heard someone call Forest's attention. Forest turned but it was then Indra woke from her dream.

/ - / - / - / - /

Clarke crouched on the tree branch with her mate. They were preparing for an attack on some unknown enemies that an ally had encountered. Many had died at their hands and Clarke didn't want to see more blood spill.

"We go now," her mate informed and began to climb down.

Clarke followed but there was a swoosh near her. The sound of an arrow flying near them. Then there was more arrows and the sound of gunfire. She landed and searched for her mate.

"Clarke," came a gasp in the dark.

Clarke blinked the tears away when she realized it was her mate, injured from the volley of arrows and bullets. She carefully helped her mate sit up and assessed the damage. An arrow lodged into her mate's armpit and several bullet wounds. She could feel the life slipping away from her mate.

"You must retreat, Clarke," her mate coughed. "Go while you still can."


	11. Truce

" _What are they doing here?_ " Anya hissed when Keles showed Clarke and Bellamy into her home.

"They are here to help us with the mountain men," Keles answered. "They came from the sky, not the mountain."

Anya huffed, "And how are they going to help us?"

Keles sighed and made introductions, "This is my younger sister, Anya, and over there is her wife, Indra. They are the leaders of Ton DC, a village. Anya, Indra, this is Clarke, leader of Sky Crew, and her general, Bellamy."

Keles walked over to a large basket and pulled out the drone, bringing it to the table. "And this is how I communicate with my scout inside the mountain."

The drone beeped and turned on. It hovered above the table and lowered the viewing screen before landing.

" _Hello_ ," came a voice before the image.

"Mountain tech," Anya frowned. "That is evil."

The person on the screen chuckled, "You must be Anya. Keles has told me a lot about you before I helped her escape."

"And what is your name?" Anya demanded.

The mysterious person smirked, "Call me King."

"King?" Indra mused. "You are not a real king."

King grinned, "No, I am not but it's safer this way."

"Safer for who?" Anya growled. "You?"

"My father would bleed me when he hears that I am helping you take his division down," King laughed. She pulled off her shirt and showed them her turtle tattoo. "My division is Keles's people. Many will have this mark but only a certain number of people will have the right mark."

"So what is your plan?" Clarke asked.

"Nothing to reveal unless we have a truce," King replied as there was a sound of a door opening and footsteps.

"Who are you talking to, Aunt For-?" a young girl questioned only to be cut off by King's hand.

King frowned, "Cassandra, you know you're not allowed in here."

Cassandra wiggled out of King's grasps and gasped, noticing the screen. "Nontu! You're alive!"

King groaned and covered her face. "I guess I have to tell Janet now."

"Tell me what?" came another voice, which they (Keles & the others) assumed was Janet.

King gestured to the screen and Janet looked over. Tears welled up but Janet dragged King out. "Cassie, talk with your nontu while I talk with your aunt."

"Okay," Cassandra beamed after her mother before turning to face the screen. "Hi, nontu."

"Hi, Cassie," Keles smiled back. "You're so big now. Has King given you your first weapon yet?"

Cassandra nodded, "Yes but mom doesn't like me learning how to use it."

Anya cleared her throat, "Learning to use a weapon is necessary in this world."

Keles chuckled and gestured, "That is my sister, Anya. She is your aunt and so is Indra, her wife."

" _Hello, Anya and Indra_ ," Cassandra greeted as 'King' and Janet came back into view. King was holding a cloth to her nose and frowned.

"Say bye to nontu," Janet sighed. "We'll talk more with her later."

"Bye nontu," Cassandra waved without questioning her mother. Janet and Cassandra left, leaving King to get back to business.

"Right... before we were interrupted," King cleared her throat. "Do we have a truce or not?"

"Who must agree?" Indra asked.

King chuckled with pain, "Besides me, there's Clarke, and finally either you or Anya. You will stand in until Heda arrives. Keles will stand in for me until I figure out a way to meet all of you outside of this mountain without dying. And Keles, can you put the drone in a safe sunny place after this meeting?"

"Of course," Keles chuckled. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," King huffed. "So do we have a truce?"

"I agree to the truce," Clarke answered.

Indra looked at her wife and Anya sighed, "Indra and I also agreed until Heda can give an answer."

"Good," King winced as she took the cloth away. "I'm going to get medical attention now. Keles, you know the plan."

"Bye, King," Keles nodded as the drone retracted the screen and turned off. She turned to the group and explained what needed to happen within the next few days.


	12. Discussion

Indra walked over to her wife with a meal platter for two and nudged Anya. "Hungry?"

"Very," Anya sighed as she selected a piece of wild boar.

"You seem angry," Indra pointed out as they sat down on a log to watch Keles train a group of Sky Crew children.

Anya huffed, "Why must we work with King? She is part of the mountain men."

Indra nodded, "So she is but Keles trusts her. King does not seem as bad as the others."

"And yet she still allows her elders to take our people and hold them captive," Anya grumbled. "And these children could just be spies."

"It does not seem like Clarke and her people know anything or anyone within the mountain," Indra sighed, tired of trying to convince her wife.

Anya sensed Indra's annoyance and sighed, "You seem to have take a liking to that Skaikru girl, the one that has Lincoln following like a pup."

Indra smiled, "Octavia has potential as a warrior but she needs more guidance than Keles can provide. I think I will take her as my second. What do you think I should do?"

"Do what you want as long as you are happy, love," Anya smiled at her wife. "I want this war to be over, for our people to be free from the mountain's shadow."

"We will be free," Indra grinned. "We just need to get everyone ready to make it happen and we start with Skaikru."

Anya sighed at Indra, "I love you, Indra."

Indra laughed, "I love you, Anya. Now eat. We need to help Keles and make this plan work."

/ - / - / - / - /

Maya giggled as she watched Forest follow Janet around like as sad puppy. She heard the whole story from Forest when Forest came in for medical attention. She grabbed Forest by the back of the shirt when Janet walked by.

"Forest, you need to stop," Maya smiled.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" Forest pouted.

"Not for a while!" Janet shouted before disappearing around a corner.

Maya laughed, "I think that answers your question. No more pity partying."

Forest continued to pout, "I need hugs and kisses."

"Stop being a baby," Maya sighed, rolling her eyes. "Get back to being a leader."

Forest sighed, "Fine. I need to check in with Keles soon and I need you to run this sample."

Maya took the vial from Forest and eyed it, "Antidote or other."

"Other," Forest answered. "Power up. Check for possible side effects."

"Are you taking it?" Maya asked as she tucked it away. "You shouldn't mix drugs and take it without my okay."

Forest grinned, "It's your job, doc."

Maya shook her head, "You're going to run everyone off. You're a headache."

"You still love me, right?" Forest smirked.

"Yes but it's a frustrated love," Maya replied, covering Forest's face with her hand. "Now begone, little omega."

Forest giggled as she walked away. "I love you, Maya Vie!"

/ - / - / - / - /

Clarke glared at the plan that Keles presented to them a few days ago. There were ways to get into the mountain but the problem was getting passed the mountain's defenses.

"There has to be a better way," Clarke sighed.

"There is," Keles replied. "But you have to get King to agree."

Clarke looked up at Keles, "But how?"

Keles sighed, "The one thing I can say it that they are looking for a way out. A way to live without the bleeding due to the radiation. If you can help her solve that, she might show you the next part of the plan."

"Next part?" Clarke scoffed. "Then what is this?"

"The plan to get your people up to Heda's standards," Keles answered. "You must impress Heda and gain Heda's trust which King will have to do too. But only if she can get out of the mountain without harm."

Clarke sighed, "What kind of people are in the mountain?"

"All sorts, Clarke," Keles informed. "Elders, adults, children. King's plan included saving the innocent but if necessary, she will sacrifice them and bear the pain of that decision."


	13. Missing

Forest yawned as she went on her rounds of checking on her people, which consisted of 52 people, including herself. She bumped into Maya, who was on her way to the medical bay.

"Tired?" Maya questioned, rubbing Forest's back.

"Yea," Forest mumbled. "I have a theory I want to test but no subject yet."

Maya nodded as Janet burst out of a room. "Have you two seen Cassandra? I haven't seen her since dinner."

Forest and Maya shook their heads. Janet started crying and Forest pulled Janet into a hug.

"We'll find her," Forest assured. "Maya, take Janet to mama."

Maya carefully pried Janet from Forest and took her to the medical bay. Forest sighed and headed to see her father. Her gut feeling said he was behind it and she was never wrong. However, her search for her father was futile for the first few hours of the day.

/ - / - / - / - /

"Octavia!" Bellamy called out when he and the hunting party got back to the dropship. "Octavia, where are you?"

Murphy walked out and huffed, "She went off with that Lincoln guy after you and the hunting party left. Should have been back by now. Clarke, Octavia's not back!"

Clarke, who was planning on the upper level of the dropship, came down and sighed, "Murphy, go assemble a search team. I have to head over to Ton DC."

"It's his sister," Murphy retorted. "I'm going to Ton DC with you. Everyone here keeps looking at me like a piece of meat and it's creeping me out."

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "I'll find her myself."

"You can't," Clarke huffed. "You're in charge of the camp while I'm gone, remember? Send out a team. Let's go, Murphy."

/ - / - / - / - /

"Indra, have you seen Lincoln?" Anya questioned as she walked into her home.

Indra, who was reviewing some maps, shook her head. "He hasn't checked in. Why do you ask?"

Anya huffed, "Archery contest. He challenged me and now he's not even showing up."

"This is not like him," Indra commented. "Maybe he got held up by that Sky girl. Should I take his place so you can get some practice?"

"Practice?" Anya scoffed. "I don't need it."

Indra smirked, "Then how about a contest between the two of us?"

Anya took the bait, "And the winner gets?"

"You know what I want," Indra chuckled, getting up from the table. "What do you want should you win?"

"I want to go to Polis for a while," Anya replied. "Check in on Gaia and our little Jaylah."


	14. Bargain

"Let me go to the front lines," Ontari stated. "So I can see how weak Heda Lexa is."

Queen Nia narrowed her eyes as she ran her fingers through Costia's hair, "And who will look after my precious pet?"

Ontari glared at the ground, "She is carrying your heir, a strong Alpha female, like yourself. I should not interfere with her development."

Queen Nia thought over Ontari's words before nodded, "You will go tomorrow with Yan. She will shadow you. You are to take command of our army should anything happen to General Quint."

"Yes, my Queen," Ontari answered.

"Don't forget to report anything useful information when you return," Nia reminded, dismissing Ontari with a wave. "I expect to take Polis after the Cold has passed."

"Yes, my Queen," Ontari replied before leaving the room. It was the expected response but she was glad to finally be leaving the castle.

"It seems you got your wish," someone stated, falling into step with Ontari as she walked to the courtyard.

"Barely," Ontari huffed. "Report what you like to Queen Nia, Yan."

Yan smirked, "I would not betray you, Ontari, unless absolutely necessary."

Ontari quickened her steps, "I hope you will show more loyalty to the one you find worthy."

"Did you find yours?" Yan questioned.

"Who knows," Ontari responded as they reached their destination. "Fancy a fight?"

Yan smiled, "Always."

/ - / - / - / - /

"I'll take your watch," Keles stated. "For this fur jacket."

"Not worth it," Clarke huffed. "Besides, it was my father's watch."

"What happened to him?" Keles asked, curiously.

Clarke looked at the sky and sighed, "He was floated."

Keles cocked her head, "Floated?"

"There's no air in space," Clarke explained. "When you're floated, you are put in this box that opens into cold space. You can't breathe and you go cold, freeze. Then you are dead."

"He must have been a great man to have raised you and cared for his family," Keles replied before draping the fur jacket around Clarke. "Good trade."

"You're not taking my watch," Clarke glared.

Keles chuckled, shaking her head, "I meant the story. The story for the jacket."

Clarke huffed, "It wasn't a good story."

"No, it wasn't," Keles grinned. "But it makes you who you are today."

"Tell me about Forest," Clarke stated. "My mother and my best friend mentioned a Forest living on the mountain. Do you know her?"

Keles smirked, "You have seen her. You will know her."

Clarke frowned, "That doesn't make sense."

"I will tell you more," Keles laughed. "If you have more stories to tell. I want to know what it is like to live among the stars."

"I don't think you'll like it once you hear about it," Clarke smiled sadly. "But I guess it wasn't that bad."

Keles nudged Clarke, "More stories for stories later. I promised a little girl I would make her a puma cloak."

Clarke studied Keles, "What little girl?"

"I believe the term is niece," Keles stated. "Anya's daughter. Jaylah. Very fiery for a Beta which is good for a warrior."

"Why haven't I met Jaylah yet?" Clarke questioned.

"Gaia, Indra's daughter before Indra and Anya found each other, took Jaylah to Polis," Keles answered. "Away from this war. Anyways, we should go hunt."

/ - / - / - / - /

"You could have just called me into a meeting," Forest huffed as she took a seat across from her father, Cage.

"But it wouldn't be fun and you'll ignore my summons," Cage grinned. "Don't worry, the girl hasn't been harmed."

Forest sighed, "What do you want?"

Cage brought his hands together before sighing, "Your mother is stonewalling me. I need Omega subjects but she refused. So can you do something about that?"

"You will leave the Fraisers alone," Forest glared. "You leave my friends out of our business transactions. Got it?"

"I promise as long as you do your part, love," Cage smirked. "I need two Omegas by tonight and for good measure, take the little one back to its mother."

Cage left the room first and shortly after, Cassandra was delivered to Forest. Forest checked the young Omega for any physical harm before taking her home to Janet. She hated what she had to do to keep the peace between the fractions in the mountain. She hated using the lives of people she did not have control over.

"I'm sorry," Forest apologized to the two Omegas she chose for her father's experiments. She took them from the cages and lead them to the labs. She also didn't expect to be one of her father's experiments but she should have seen it coming. Forest glared at Cage when he walked into her cell. She would have attacked him if it weren't for the chains.


	15. Birds

Tracer paced back and forth in Forest's room. She was restless from waiting on the Omega.

"Forest, I need you to look at this?" Maya frowned when she came in and noticed it was just Tracer. "Where is she?"

"Don't look at me," Tracer hissed. "She asked for me and hasn't shown up."

"That's not like Forest," Maya commented. "When did she ask for you?"

Tracer shrugged, "Two days ago? The same day we got Cassie back. I've been coming here and wait an hour before going about my day job."

Maya pursed her lips, "I don't think anyone has seen her since Cassandra came home."

"Shit," Tracer stated. "Heat?"

"No," Maya shook her head. "She would have told me if she was going to the chambers. I'll check to see if she's there, just in case."

"What should I do?" Tracer asked, know Maya was the second-in-command.

"Gather the birds and watch for anything unusual," Maya replied. "I also want ears on Dante and Cage. They might know something."

Tracer saluted Maya. "On it, Vie. Let's hope she's okay."

Maya sighed after Tracer left, "Where the hell are you, Forest?"

/ - / - / - / - /

Clarke sat with Keles, learning how to make a cloak when there was a cry from the sky. Keles stood and held her arm out. A falcon landed on her arm and Keles carefully scratched its neck.

"So you can command birds," Clarke chuckled.

"No, I can't," Keles laughed as the falcon hopped off Keles's arm and shifted to human form. "This is Pav. He is my eyes and ears of the sky."

Clarke's eyes grew big at the discovery and wondered if any of her people were birds. She finally noticed Keles's hand waving in front of her face and swat it away. Keles chuckled and pulled Clarke off the log. Clarke greeted Pav the grounder way.

"What news do you bring, friend?" Keles asked after the introductions.

"Azgedan army marches for the war summon," Pav answered. "I say three days. There was a bright fire last night, smaller than Clarke's dropship. It holds a human girl. Unconcious."

Keles nodded, "Someone is protecting her, yes?"

Pav nodded, "Yes. I will bring her here."

"How does the girl look like?" Clarke questioned.

"I can't describe but I borrowed this," Pav replied, holding out a small pendant of a bird.

"It's Raven," Clarke gasped, taking the small metal bird in her hands. "I need to go to her."

"She is one of yours?" Keles hummed.

Clarke nodded, "Raven is a sister to me. She'll want to see me first."

Keles sighed, "Pav, show Clarke the way. I'll follow after."

"Yes, Keles," Pav bowed. "This way."

Pav shifted back to falcon form and flew in front of Clarke. Clarke followed Pav to where Raven's ship landed.


	16. Fight

Octavia chased Lincoln through the woods. They were having fun outside of their duties to their people. She finally felt so free after the hardships of living on the Ark and under Bellamy's overprotective thumb.

Lincoln never thought he would have been able to help an outsider after last time. He remembered the man trapped under the metal and how he tried to keep him alive. His own father showed him that not all life deserves to live.

They didn't notice until too late. Octavia was hit with a tranquilizer and fell. Lincoln scooped her up and looked around, only to get hit by one.

When they woke, they found themselves alone and strapped to metal beds. Men in white coats surrounded them and stuck a needle with red liquid into their neck. They were losing control of their inhibitions.

/ - / - / - / - /

Forest coughed out blood after being released from the chains. Cage was toying with her again. Once every quarter, he would beat her up senseless. She had forgotten about it until he took her by surprise.

"Done yet, father?" Forest coughed again.

"Almost, dear," Cage replied, helping Forest to her feet. "We caught some new playmates for you."

He led her to the "breeding" room. Forest would have to fight her way out of horny Alphas and Betas to keep her virginity. She didn't understand how he could get off of watching her get raped by grounders. All she knew was to fight back against Cage's sick display of power. She assumed there where bets happening but could never confirm.

"Here we go," Cage chuckled, his laugh grated on her ears. "Remember to win, darling."

Forest was shocked to find herself in a room with Lincoln and Octavia. She could smell the red drug on them. 'I have to free them.'

/ - / - / - / - /

'Omega!' Octavia thought after the door closed. There were a total of 13 of them in the room and the prize was the Omega. She had to get to the Omega first.

There was the buzzer and their chain leashes went slack. All 12 surged to reach the unmated Omega, to claim the Omega as their own. Octavia was pushed aside and knocked into the wall. She growled and got back up, clenching her fists to punch.

Octavia turned to find the Omega, cornered and helpless, or so she thought. The Omega lashed out at the towering Alpha above her and kicked him away. The Omega was quick and smart.

Octavia watched the Omega dodge the oncoming assailants before she was taken down from behind. She moved to save the Omega, instinct kicking in. She growled at the other Alphas and Betas as she attacked them.

"Not him," The Omega groaned, getting back up, and Octavia stopped her arm from hitting the Beta in front of her. He looked familiar but she couldn't figure out why.

The Beta turned against the others, helping Octavia defend the Omega. It felt right for him to be by her side. Time passed too slowly as they tired from protecting the Omega. The only indications that the fight was over was the buzzer and the chain tightening, dragging them to their starting point by their collars.

"Well done, Forest," some man stated as he walked over to the Omega. "Let's get you to your mother and she'll patch you right up."

"Fuck off, dad," Forest growled. "I'll kill you one day."

"Not if I kill you first," the man chuckled, taking the Omega away.

The people in white came in and Octavia reeled away to protect herself but they had the device. It made a noise she hated and had no choice but to obey. As she was taken out of the room, she turned to see that the Beta survived. Some of the others were dead but this was a fight for survival.


	17. Storm

Maya smirked when she found the older Omega curled up in bed. Stormy days and nights were spent sleeping. She rubbed Forest's head until the Omega woke up.

"Ma?" Forest yawned. "Time?"

"Time for you to get a watch," Maya grinned as Forest pouted.

"Maya, I feel achy," Forest grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Maya hummed and rubbed Forest's back, "All over? Still in pain?"

Forest nodded, "I'll be fine, I think. Let's go watch the storm."

The duo went to Forest's private office and took to the couch. They turned on the TV screen and watched the rain pour down on the dark woods. There were some glimpses of animals about in the storm.

"Image how it would feel to be out there," Maya sighed. "The water just drenching us and we would have to take a hot bath to warm up."

Forest giggled, "I would be chasing after my little ones and one of them would be named Storm. I, also, like the name Ainsley."

Maya chuckled softly, "Is your Omega instinct acting up? Want to have babies already?"

"Just a bit," Forest smiled shyly. "When I find my Alpha, I'll trap them with parenthood."

"Warning: This Omega wants to be bred," Maya grinned, only to get pushed by Forest. "Easy, Forest. Teasing you is fun."

Forest sighed and leaned against the young Alpha, "We won't have these cherishable moments any longer with what is to come."

Maya sighed, "I know but there are always sacrifices to be made for certain outcomes."

They fell into a long silence, enjoying each other's company. The storm would end and they would have to resume their duties, perhaps dying from all their efforts to get out of the metal walls of the mountain.

/ - / - / - / - /

Raven and Clarke watched Bellamy paced back and forth. He was distraught since they couldn't find Octavia and Lincoln before the storm.

"Octavia is a fighter, Bell," Clarke reminded the older Alpha. "She can handle this world better than you think."

"I know," Bellamy huffed as he continued to pace. "I can't help but worry."

Raven snorted, "Basic definition of a mother hen."

Clarke giggled, "You're absolutely right."

"Hey, guys," Murphy chirped as he poked his head up into the upper chamber of the dropship. "Can I stay with you?"

Before the trio answered the male Omega, it thundered loudly and Murphy wedged himself between Clarke and Raven.

"Not one word," Murphy huffed, burying his head against Raven's arm. "Hmm, you smell nice for a Beta, Reyes."

Raven ruffled Murphy's hair and chuckled, "We won't say a word. Tough little thing."

Murphy frowned, "Also, can you get Finn from humping me every fucking hour? It's getting annoying and I'm fucking straight."

Clarke laughed, "Just stand next to Bellamy. Finn is intimidated by him."

"Bellamy stinks," Murphy huffed.

Bellamy sniffed himself, "I do not. I smell great."

They laughed before settling into silence. Bellamy stopped pacing and took a seat next to Clarke. They sighed and drifted off to sleep, hoping the rain would stop and that they could get on with their plans.

/ - / - / - / - /

Gaia heard the whimper and pulled her sister closer. "It's okay, Jaylah. I'm here."

"I want Nomon and Nontu," Jaylah pouted, pressing as close as she could against Gaia.

Gaia smiled, "You know, Nomon and Nontu had you during a storm."

Jaylah looked up, meeting her sister's eyes, "Really?"

Gaia nodded, "Before Leska was Heda, she was Nontu's second. Nontu was helping Leska find new armor and weapons when they came across Nomon's armory."

"What happened next?" Jayah asked, pulling the fur closer.

"Nontu walked into one of the tables displaying the weapons Nomon made and fell over, knocking things down," Gaia answered. "Leska laughed but Nomon went and helped Nontu up. Upon gazing into each other's eyes, they knew they were meant to be but Nontu took forever to court Nomon."

Jaylah pouted, "Why? They were meant to be."

Gaia giggled, "Because Alphas can be dummies and Nomon wanted to make sure that Nontu would never hurt me."

"Hurt you? Why would Nontu hurt you?" Jaylah questioned.

"Nontu is not my sire," Gaia explained. "Nomon left my sire when she found out he was hurting me. She raised me alone for a while until Nontu came. I felt safe with Nontu but Nomon was scared about Nontu hurting me like my sire."

"Has Nontu hurt you?" Jaylah whispered. "Would Nontu hurt me?"

"Never," Gaia assured. "Nontu loves us and Nomon a lot. Nontu asked me to take you to our home here in Polis to keep us safe until she comes back with Nomon. They are fighting for us. That is how much they love us."

"They had me during a storm because they love us, right?" Jaylah yawned.

Gaia nodded, "Yes, Jay. I was very happy to meet you and loved you when I saw you as a baby."

Jaylah snuggled against Gaia, "I love you too Gaia. You're my favorite sister."

Gaia rolled her eyes, "I'm your only sister. Get some sleep and don't be afraid of the storm. It's the sound of their love for us."


	18. The King's Wickedness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying really hard to get back to watching The 100 and Supergirl. Anyways, please read and review.

Forest checked on Lincoln and Octavia. She had to make a deal with her father for them and sacrificed 20 caged grounders. She felt sick but calmly lied to herself. 'It is for the good of the war.'

"Forest, I'm ready," Maya informed, coming up beside Forest.

Forest turned to Maya, "Why do you follow me?"

Maya took Forest's hand, "We're family and I love you."

"Do you think I'm a good leader even with all these terrible choices?" Forest asked.

"I do," Maya answered, pulling Forest close and holding her. "We'll pay for our sins and for those before us when this is all over."

Forest sighed, "Let's get started."

Forest used a scalpel and cut into Lincoln's arm. Removing the tracker was easy but she couldn't undo the conditioning they went through while becoming addicted to Red. She stitched Lincoln up before moving onto Octavia. She hates what she was about to do but it was necessary to the war.

"I'm right here," Maya assured when she noticed Forest go quiet. Forest gave Maya a sad smile before continuing the plan. She prayed that Octavia would forgive her for what she will have done.

/ - / - / Two Days Later / - / - /

"Ow," Forest pouted when Maya swatted her on the back of her head.

"You know you deserved more than that," Maya frowned. "You scared the living daylights out of me. You told me one hour outside but inside you disappear for three. Three long panic- and stress-filled hours."

Forest looked at the ground and sniffled, "I'm sorry, Vie. It was so beautiful outside and I was trying to find the quickest route to Ton DC without getting caught on camera."

Maya sighed and rubbed Forest's head, "I got really worried."

"Sorry again," Forest smiled sadly at Maya. "And don't rub my head. I'm the older one."

"I know but you are a child most of the time," Maya chuckled softly. "Now what are we going to do?"

Forest shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "I have to get Lincoln and Octavia back to their people. Hopefully, I'll meet Heda and Clarke, then we can go from there."

Maya nodded, "And the other thing?"

"You'll be in charge of it," Forest informed. "I'll have the list ready by tonight before I leave."

"You be careful and don't get killed," Maya warned. "You are our king."

/ - / - / Night / - / - /

"So the King does her own dirty work," Octavia scoffed as she followed behind Forest.

Forest chuckled, "I do and much more."

"Forest," Janet sighed. "Just shut up and get us the fuck out of these tunnels."

"Mom is still mad at you, Aunt Forest," Cassandra giggled.

"That's why I'm giving you two back to Keles," Forest huffed. "Just a bit longer and we'll be out."

Janet rolled her eyes, "So the three of us are free but what about the rest of our group?"

"I haven't forgotten about them," Forest grumbled. "I'll be going back in a couple of days. You and Cassie will need to lay low and keep your head covered until after the war."

"Can these tunnels be used against your own people?" Lincoln asked after a while.

Forest smirked, "I wondered when you would speak up, Lincoln, and yes, these tunnels could be used to do that. The trouble is that there is no light so you will need to know the paths to travel. Anyways, we're nearly there. Once we're out, my only request is to speak with Clarke, Keles, Anya, and Indra."

/ - / - / Chains / - / - /

Forest woke up, groaning and in pain. She recalled getting out of the tunnels before everything went black. She assumed that Lincoln knocked her out. She looked around and found that she was the only one in the jail with chains around her ankles.

"Is anyone there?" Forest called out, hoping a guard would come check on her.

There was no response to her question and it seemed to get colder. Forest started rocking herself and hummed "I Still Have Me" by Cyn on repeat. She didn't like being alone unless it was self-imposed and the chains reminded her of her father. His cruel smile and the whip. Trapped without anywhere to run.

/ - / - / Personas / - / - /

"Is she dead?" Anya asked, poking Forest's unmoving body.

"How should I know?" Keles huffed. "I'm not a healer."

"You two, quiet," Clarke ordered as she pressed against Forest's chest, listening for a heartbeat. She tried to get a pulse earlier but it was too weak to feel.

Forest woke up in a panic when Clarke pressed her fingers against Forest's neck and knocked Clarke away. She backed away from everyone to a corner and curled up.

"Still alive," Clarke coughed.

"And scared," Indra pointed out. "Let me talk to her."

Anya shook her head, "What if she attacks you? Look at what she did to Clarke?"

Indra frowned, "She is scared, Anya. We must use a softer tactic."

Keles nudged Anya, "Your wife is right."

"Fine," Anya relented.

Indra slowly walked over and sat next to Forest. "Hello, little one."

Forest inched away from Indra. It took a few more minutes of Indra talking softly to Forest before there was a response. "Forest is not here. I'm Ratu."

"Where is Forest?" Indra asked.

'Ratu' pointed to her head. "We switch when necessary."

"Different personalities," Clarke whispered. "I've read about dissociative identity disorder but never met someone with it."

Ratu sniffled, "Where is Maya and mama? I want them. Where am I?"

Indra reached out and stroked Ratu's hair. "You are no longer inside the mountain with Maya and mama. You are in Ton DC."

"We got out," Ratu stated, slowly getting up. "I need to find our mate."

"Wait," Indra called out softly. "We need to speak with Forest. Do you know when she will come back?"

"When we find our mate," Ratu replied. "They make us feel safe."


	19. Multiple Personalities

/ - / - / Ratu - A Queen of Men / - / - /

Indra managed to get Ratu to sit at the table after Anya decided to escort Clarke back to the Dropship. Janet wasn't much help since she never knew about Forest's dissociative identity disorder and dismissed it as Forest being childish. Keles didn't know how to help and disappeared, gone to reconnect with her mate and child.

Indra brought a plate of fruit over to the table and sat next to Ratu. "Are you hungry, little Alpha?"

Ratu stared at the food, "Yes."

"Have some," Indra offered.

Indra watched Ratu carefully pick an orange and peel it before eating. She smiled at Ratu's expression when Ratu discovered the sweetness of the citrus fruit. Ratu reminded Indra of a child and treated her as such.

"How old are you?" Indra questioned.

"12 years old," Ratu answered. "I am the youngest."

"How many of you are there?" Indra asked, handing Ratu another orange.

Ratu held the orange for a moment before peeling it, "There's three of us. Forest is the oldest, the main one. Then there's Batara, he's the middle one."

Indra nodded and accepted the slice of orange Ratu held out to her, "And what are the others, little Alpha? How old?"

"Forest is 24, an Omega, and Batara is 18, a Beta," Ratu replied between bites. "Batara comes out when we get really angry. I come out when we are scared and lonely. Forest tries her best to keep us safe but there are times where we need to keep her safe."

"You are all aware of each other?" Indra hummed.

"Yes," Ratu smiled as she enjoyed another orange. "Is there anything else to eat?"

Indra smiled, "I have bread, cheese, and some dried deer meat."

/ - / - /

Lexa arrived and was greeted by Indra. She inquired about Anya and was informed that Anya was assisting their Sky allies.

"There is a very curious person for you to meet, Heda," Indra enlightened as they entered Indra's home. "They are very special."

"Who are they?" Lexa questioned.

Indra led her to where Ratu was sleeping. "This is the leader of the mountain men fraction that wants to help us. When they wake, refer to them as Ratu."

Lexa frowned, "Why? I thought the leader was named Forest."

"Forest is in there," Indra explained. "It seems when we locked her up, Ratu appeared to protect Forest. There is also Batara but he only comes out when they are angry so we might not get Forest to come out right away."

Lexa sighed, "And who do they trust?"

"Apparently me, Heda," Indra answered. "I will do my best to get them to help us."

/ - / - / Batara - God / - / - /

Ratu happily helped Indra set the table for the morning meal. She didn't mind that Heda was quietly watching her. They were almost done when Lincoln barged into Indra's home with some Skaikru. The Alpha male grabbed Ratu by the front of their shirt.

"Where did your people take them?" the Alpha demanded. "How did they know where the Dropship is? What is going to happen to Clarke and the others?"

Indra could see the fear in Ratu's face but then there was a change. Ratu's eyes became hard and focused. A clenched fist met the Alpha's face and Ratu was let go. Ratu jumped at the Alpha, attacking mercilessly, and it took Indra and Keles to pull Ratu off.

"Fucking bitch," Bellamy growled from behind Lincoln.

"Instead of growling and attacking me, how about an explanation?" 'Ratu' snapped. "How is everything my fault? What have I even done?"

"Batara, calm down," Indra ordered and Batara huffed, crossing their arms.

"Another personality," Keles commented, making everyone stop in confusion.

"What's going on?" Octavia questioned.

"Explain yourself first," Batara scoffed.

Indra placed a hand on Batara's shoulder, "Forest has multiple personalities and right now, we are currently speaking to Batara. Now explain why you all have barged into my home?"

"General," Lincoln bowed. "Forgive us. The Dropship was attacked last night by Reapers. We did our best to defend but eventually had to abandon those who took shelter inside the metal contraption. We went back early this morning to find the Dropship empty. There was this."

Batara stepped out from behind Indra and slowly took the canister from Lincoln. "Sleeping gas. A plan to convince the Sky people that those in charge of Mt. Weather are trying to protect them from your people. I need to head back into the mountain and get to Clarke."

"How did they know about us?" Bellamy questioned again.

"The mountain has eyes," Batara replied. "I can blind them."

"You are not allowed to leave," Lexa finally spoke up. "You are too valuable to give up."

Batara threw the canister at the ground, growling, "Make me trade one cage for another! We only wish to help and be free! No one ever understands us!"

Janet stepped forward, "Heda, if it pleases you, Cassandra and myself will stay in Forest's place. Forest is necessary for retrieving Anya and Clarke from the mountain without them noticing."

"Now you decide to be helpful," Batara hissed at Janet, who glared back at Batara.

"And when exactly will you return with Anya and Clarke?" Lexa questioned.

"Three days," Batara answered.

Lexa sighed, "Go before I change my mind."

Batara rolled his eyes, "I need something from my pack, the one I came with."

Keles went and got it. Batara riffled through it and quickly pocketed a small device. He pulled up his hood before leaving. The scent of an angry Beta lingered as everyone else slowly adjusted to the new situation and information given.

/ - / - /

Batara used the same escape route to enter the mountain. He immediately headed to their private shower and bathed, removing any radiation that would give them away. With a new change of clothes, they were ready to see Maya.

Maya smelt Batara before seeing them enter her family's home and smiled at her friend. "Welcome back, Batara."

"Maya," Batara beamed with relief, hugging the Alpha nurse. "I'm back."

"I thought I would never see you again," Maya whispered before kissing Batara's lips.

"I am always here with Forest," Batara smirked and nuzzled against Maya's neck. "I heard about the Reaper attack and that we have collected the sky people."

Maya sighed, "Is that the only reason why you're back?"

Batara shook their head, "Of course not. I missed you, too."

Maya caressed Batara's cheek and sighed again, "They're in processing. We won't be able to get to Clarke until later tomorrow."

"That's fine," Batara stated. "We need to get Forest back. You're the only one who can call her out. I know it will cut our time short but we can't live like this. Maya, you'll find someone else but know there is a place for you within us."

"You will always be my angry Beta, Batara," Maya smiled sadly.

They held each other for a bit longer before heading to Forest's private office. It would take a few hours to even get Forest to return but it was enough time before they had to speak with Clarke and Anya.


	20. Inner Demons

Batara yawned as he entered the mind of their body. He was tired of being angry but it was one of the few emotions he could feel.

"Hey, Batara!" Ratu greeted.

"Hey, Ratu," Batara smiled tiredly. "How's our king?"

"Just kill me now," Forest grumbled from her spot.

Ratu frowned and placed her hands on her hips, "Stop being so depressing. If you die, we all die."

Forest glared at Ratu, "Just leave me alone."

Batara rested a hand on Ratu's shoulder, "Forest just needs a break."

Ratu rolled her eyes, "We can have our break after the war. So many depend on us, you know."

"I don't want to be the hero," Forest sighed.

"We aren't," Batara replied, taking a seat beside Forest. "We're the monster if you clearly think about it."

"Janet doesn't like us anymore," Forest pouted.

Ratu scoffed as she took a seat on Forest's other side, "I never liked her in the first place. Such the perfect doctor's apprentice. She blatantly refused to treat us many times when it came down to us vs Keles or even Cassandra."

"Don't blame the kid," Batara frowned. "Cassandra's too young to be involved. Besides, Maya has better bedside manners."

"That's rich coming from someone who loves her," Ratu spatted out.

"Enough," Forest stated. "We all know that the three of us love Maya in different ways. She's one of the only ones we would die for. Now leave it at that."

Ratu leaned on Forest, "Fine but let us in. Why do you want to die?"

Forest sighed, "I'm so tired, guys. I just want to find our mate and run away, live a fairy tale life."

"Fairytales are for kids," Batara stated. "Plus life doesn't work that way."

"How about you two take more control?" Forest suggested, running a hand through her hair. "I kind of wish I wasn't the original."

"You are very depressing," Batara chuckled. "I wouldn't mind more control but Maya deserves better than us. I don't mind our current set up."

"Neither do I," Ratu agreed. "Although we should plan more fun things. I think Indra wouldn't mind teaching us."

Forest nodded and sighed, "I guess it's back to me. Best I get ready to face the music."

Batara and Ratu got up first and offered their hands to Forest. Forest took them and let herself get pulled up.

"You're not alone," Ratu reminded. "You got us."

"And you got them," Batara added. "You know like Maya and Lorelei. Plus we can't forget Aubrey, Clara, River, Tracer, and so many more."

Forest groaned, "I get it. I'm going now."

/ - / - / - / - /

Forest woke in her own body and grumbled, "That was way too sappy at the end."

"What was?" Maya questioned. She was waiting for Forest's return and smiled at her best friend.

"Nothing," Forest smiled back at Maya. "So you and Batara?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "You know I love you but nothing is going to happen."

Forest pouted, "Really? You wouldn't consider being mated to me?"

Maya giggled, "I have considered it but we aren't well matched for each other. I can't see past us being sisters and we have a bigger destiny."

"What bigger destiny?" Forest laughed. "Anyways, we need to get started on the extractions and move the other plans into play."

"Don't get yourself killed," Maya reminded, touching Forest's arm. "You still have to find your mate after all of this."

"I know," Forest grinned, swinging her leg off the bed. "Now let's get out of here."


	21. Return

Forest heard about what happened to Maya and growled. She couldn't protect her little sister and it hurt. 'Maya will be okay. She's strong.'

"I know, Batara," Forest sighed as she gathered enough food for three from the kitchen. "Gotta focus on what we're doing right now."

Forest stretched a bit before climbing into the service vents. It still surprised her when she actually fit inside. She crawled through to get past the Medical Bay without anyone noticing. She pushed the vent out before dropping the food bag. She grabbed the pipe above the vent and pulled herself out, dropping to the ground next to the food bag.

"Don't you know how to use the door?" came a sigh.

Forest grinned, "Hi, mama. Doors are boring."

Lorelei rolled her eyes before giving Forest a hug. "Where have you been?"

"Outside," Forest smirked as she nuzzled against her mother. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, little one," Lorelei sighed before pushing Forest away. "Business first, sweetheart. Your father is on the prowl and with Clarke's people here... Who knows what will happen."

Forest nodded and looked at her mother with determination, "The plans will go as smoothly as possible. Have faith in me, mama."

Lorelei smiled, "I always will have faith in you, Forest. Now I'm leaving. The guard rotation sheet is on my desk."

"Bye, mama," Forest smiled as Lorelei left. She turned, picked up the food bag, and walked over to the cages. She stopped at the first set on her left. "Echo, how are you?"

"Let me out," Echo, an Azgedan Omega, growled.

"You will be free soon enough," Forest stated. "All of you will be returned home."

Echo huffed, "And what of the queen?"

Forest smirked as she reached through the wires and caressed Echo's cheek, "Queen Nia will die by my hands, Echo. You will be a witness to this deed. Everything is in motion and we must follow the flow. Now, where is Anya?"

"In one of the lower cages," Echo answered, placing her hand over Forest's before whispering, "Don't make me worry so much, my king."

Forest grinned, "There's no need for that yet."

Forest checked the lower cages and found Anya. She made quick work of the lock and offered her hand. Anya accepted and got out of the cage.

"Which one are you?" Anya grumbled.

"Can't you tell?" Forest replied smugly. "Hold out your arms."

Anya glared at Forest and held up her arms. Forest spied what she was looking for and pulled out a knife, cutting into Anya's arm. Anya hissed but didn't pull away, watching Forest carefully remove a little bloody device from her arm.

"It's a tracking device," Forest informed her. "Every one of them has one. It prevents you from escaping the mountain's grasp."

"It would lead the mountain to our homes," Anya stated.

"Only if we left it in," Forest stated, putting the device back in the cage. "We can fool them. Anyways, you need clothes and food."

Forest bandaged Anya's arm first before sharing the food between Anya, Echo, and herself. As they ate, Forest explained the plans she had for escape.

/ - / - / - / - /

"Echo is Azgeda but she follows you," Anya stated when they are in the safety of Forest's room with Clarke and Maya. "Why is that?"

Forest sighed, "Because Nia does nothing for her people. All she does is for her own benefit."

"So Azgeda is another clan?" Clarke asked.

Maya nodded, "The Commander, or Heda, leads the coalition of 12 clans. Skaikru, meaning your people, will be the 13th should you prove worthy after this war with the mountain."

"Anya, I would advise Heda on making Skaikru as the 13th clan in the coalition as soon as possible," Forest suggested. "Knowing my elders, they will try to force Heda into leaving by giving your people back. A retreat would make Heda look weak in the eyes of not only Queen Nia but also the other clans when an army of many is called and there is no fight."

Anya nodded, "I will mention it to Heda. So when do we leave?"

"Soon," Forest stated as she moved a huge portrait on the wall, revealing a secret entrance. "Clarke, you need to take Raven and Murphy with you and appoint a few contact people for mine to communicate with. We have to fight from within and outside the mountain to defeat them."

Clarke nodded, "So what will they think when we walk out of here?"

"Maya, Clarke, pump out your pheromones," Forest chuckled as she got the entrance opened. "Anya, you'll have to hide in here for a couple of hours or at least until we grab Raven and Murphy. We'll move out then."

/ - / - / - / - /

"Are we even going the right way?" Anya grumbled as they made another turn before stopping.

"Wait here," Forest informed as she patted the walls for the secret pad.

Upon pushing it, multiple steel bars jutted out of the wall creating a ladder. Forest looped a rope with carabiners at its end around her waist before climbing to the ceiling. She hooked the carabiners to the steel bar when she couldn't go up anymore and leaned back, letting the rope and carabiners hold her. She pushed against the ceiling before it budged and slid over, revealing a manhole.

"What the hell?" Murphy gaped. "How many secrets you got hiding here?"

Forest grinned even though she knew they couldn't see, "One too many."

With one hand, Forest pushed the manhole up and to the side. She grabbed the bars, unhooked the carabiners, and climbed up. The others quickly followed after Forest.

"Are these cars?" Raven gasped as she looked around, moving the flashlight.

"Yep," Forest beamed proudly. "No one knows about them since they thought this garage was destroyed during the last earthquake. I found it a few years back while exploring the tunnels. They're eco-friendly meaning they can be powered by sunlight, water, and gas. Took a while to make those mods but they run. We're taking the truck."

"Sweet!" Raven grinned. "Can I drive?"

"No," Clarke groaned. "I doubt you can, Raven."

Forest rolled her eyes and went to the truck they were going to use. She easily got in via a stepping chair and waited for them to trail after. The three delinquents sat in the back and Anya sat in the passenger seat.

"They're going to attack us," Anya huffed, crossing her arms and leaning back into her seat.

"They won't," Forest assured as she started the truck.

/ - / - / - / - /

"Heda! General Indra!" Warriors shouted as a noise came closer. It was a big metal thing with wheels. They ran to grab their weapons to protect Heda and their homes. The mysterious monstrous thing circled the village of Ton DC and stopped behind a building.

"Why did you park it here?" Murphy questioned. "I was hoping to see you drive it through the village."

"To avoid the cameras," Forest answered as she cut the engine. "I've been avoiding most of them and the ones we couldn't avoid were looped thanks to my computer skills. Now Anya's going first, so we all don't get killed."

"What makes you so sure that they won't kill me when I step out?" Anya grumbled.

Forest shrugged, "Who wants to piss of Indra by accidentally hurting her mate?"

Anya rolled her eyes and opened the truck door. She noticed the height from the truck was much smaller than she thought but jumped out.

"Is it safe?" Clarke shouted from the backseats.

Anya glared at the warriors who gathered around them and yelled back. "It's safe."

The delinquents filed out and the only person left was Forest. Forest stared down at the ground and remembered how vertically challenged she was.

"Um... can I get some help?" Forest squeaked as she backed away from the opened passenger door. 'Why was I born to be exactly 5 ft?'

"I got you," informed Indra, who was on her horse. She moved closer and hooked Forest under her armpits, carefully lifting and handing Forest over to Anya.

Forest blushed as she was put on the ground, "Mochof generals."

"You kept your promise," Heda addressed Forest. "We will talk in my tent."

"Yes Heda," Forest replied as she closed the door and locked it with her key button.


	22. Attraction

Ontari grabbed her breakfast and silently joined the group of Sky People surrounding the mysterious Mountain informant. She quietly sat down next to the Mountain Omega and heard a warning growl. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the Trikru General Indra watching the group. She realized that gathering information might be a bit difficult but she wasn't leaving.

"Forest, move closer to me," the blonde Omega Skaikru leader ordered, noting Indra's growl.

Forest cocked her head, "Why, Clarke? It's a free country."

Clarke cleared her throat, "I would feel safer if you sat closer to me."

"But she smells nice," Forest frowned, glancing at the female Azgedan Alpha. "And she hasn't done anything. What is your name? I'm Forest."

"Ontari," the Alpha replied, acting nonchalantly.

"Clarke. And where are you from?" Clarke stated.

Ontari answered, "Azgeda."

"Didn't they say to be wary of all from Azgeda?" Raven whispered to Clarke.

Forest rolled her eyes and sighed, "Are you seriously going to judge before getting to know at least one of them? They are not all that bad. Echo is from Azgeda and she's my friend."

"You mean prisoner," Anya grumbled as she joined them.

Forest huffed, "If you're going to be mean, I will leave."

Anya glared at Forest, " Azgedans are more likely to stab you than help you."

Forest shook her head and got up, "Ontari, would you like to eat with me?"

Ontari got up to follow the Omega and thought, 'Getting Forest alone was easier than I expected.' She eagerly trailed after the Omega but took note of Indra following the both of them. Forest took them to the metal cart and had Ontari hold her plate.

"It will only take a moment," Forest assured as she stood on the foothold and unlocked the truck. She slid the cover back before pulling the door of the truck bed open so it hung flat. "We'll sit here."

Forest demonstrated how to get seated on the flat hanging door before taking the plates. Ontari followed suit and sat as close to Forest as she possibly could before taking her plate back to eat.

"Tell me about yourself," Ontari stated, glancing at Forest.

Forest beamed, talking in between bites. "Both my parents and my grandfather are Alphas. I am the only Omega of the family. I would not be alive today if it were not for my grandfather. My parents didn't want me but came to sort of love me."

"Why sort of love you?" Ontari questioned.

"Mama grew to love me while my father loves me when I make him proud," Forest explained. "If he isn't happy with what I do, he hurts me. He takes me away from mama and my friends, locking me up in a room alone."

Hearing that made Ontari remember Nia and she unconsciously reached out, rubbing Forest's back. "He can't hurt you out here."

Forest looked at Ontari with sad eyes, "But he will when he finds a way out of the mountain like I did and kill everyone from all the clans."

Ontari didn't like the sad look on Forest's face and changed the topic, "What makes you happy?"

Forest finished her meal and smiled at Ontari, "Lots of things like singing."

Forest demonstrated by sitting one of her shared favorites with Maya, Add It Up by the Violent Femmes. Ontari, although stoic, was happy that she got Forest to smile again.

/ - / - / - / - /

Lexa heard a soulful voice and followed it out of her tent. She found Forest sitting on the back of the truck next to some Azgedan Alpha with all the Skaikru children standing around. They were all listening to Forest sing about what queens don't do.

"Sing another one," Clarke beamed when Forest finished the song.

Forest grinned, "Okay but I need a water break and to grab something."

"The Azgedan, Ontari, hasn't done anything," Indra informed, stepping up beside Lexa. "However, I think she is gathering information."

Lexa nodded, "Has she said anything of importance?"

"Forest has not divulged anything," Indra answered as Forest found what she was looking for.

"I wonder what that is," Lexa mused.

Forest started strumming and waited for several beats before singing Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson. It was a lovely performance until Forest noticed and shouted a greeting to Lexa. Lexa stiffened at being caught before making a hasty retreat. The Omega kept throwing her off and Lexa didn't like the feeling. It reminded her of Costia when she used to know what love is.

However, the only other Omega who caught Lexa's attention was Clarke Griffin of the Sky People. She was headstrong during the late-night discussion but ruled with her heart. When Clarke spoke, she seemed to command the room. Everyone listened as if Clarke were Heda.

/ - / - / - / - /

After a long day of meetings and training, Clarke allowed Forest to drag her to the communal bathing area. She wondered why Forest was carrying a large pack when they were just going to the bathhouse.

Once there, Clarke stripped and settled in the water. She didn't notice the other women bathing around her as she relaxed into the warm water.

"Ah!" Clarke screamed when a jet of water hit her.

When it stopped, she looked around for the culprit but found Octavia and Raven laughing at her. Meanwhile, the grounders watched them with curiosity. Clarke groaned when she got soaked again.

"Whoever is doing this is going to die!" Clarke grumbled.

"You'll have to catch me first," Forest giggled after popping out of the water.

Clarke immediately noticed the huge water gun and moved to grab it. Forest dodged and walked briskly away to where Ontari was sitting. Forest used Ontari as a shield as she shot water at the Delinquent girls. Ontari didn't want to be Forest's shield anymore and grabbed the water gun from Forest, pointing it at her.

Forest laughed, "Do you even know how to use that?"

Clarke and the others laughed when Ontari soaked Forest right in the face. Forest jumped at Ontari and wrestled the water gun out of her hands. Clarke saw an opportunity and took the water gun from Ontari's outstretched hand.

"Time for sweet revenge!" Clarke declared, aiming the water gun at Forest.

Just as Clarke squeezed the trigger, Forest grabbed Ontari and flipped underwater. The jet of water hit Ontari's back as Forest slipped away.

"Damn, where did she go?" Clarke huffed, looking around only to get splashed in the face.

"Try again," Forest taunted as she got out of the water. She stopped at her pack to grab more water guns and tossed them into the water. The delinquents grinned and each grabbed one to join the fun.

They tired out after a while and eventually finished bathing. Clarke helped Forest put the empty water guns back in the truck.

"Thank you for a fun time," Clarke smiled.

Forest grinned at Clarke, "Can't be serious all the time."

The two Omegas stared at each other. They didn't know who leaned in first but they shared a kiss. They broke apart when they heard the crack of a broken branch.

"I'll see you in the morning," Forest blushed.

"Yeah," Clarke agreed. "See you tomorrow."

Forest climbed into the truck bed while Clarke returned to the tent that was set up for herself and her friends.

/ - / - / - / - /

Forest sat in a tree on the highest sturdiest branch she could find. She was hiding from everyone and her own feelings but not from Ratu and Batara.

[Why are we in a tree?]

{Because Forest is a coward.}

"I am not a coward," Forest huffed. "I'm just collecting my thoughts."

{You kissed Clarke! What is there to think about?}

[Don't blame it on me, even though I do think she's hot.]

Forest rolled her eyes, "Clarke will end up with Lexa, guys. It's meant to be."

[Obviously. That Ontari chick was nice. I don't think she really minded what happened last night in the bathhouse.]

{Ha. I bet she was thinking about us in her bed.}

[Really, Batara? You would stick our ass out for her?]

Forest giggled, "I think the answer is hell yes, Ratu. Ontari is the one for us. She has been in our dreams."

{Now to get in her bed.}

[We haven't really been THAT deprived of sex, Batara.]

{It was just a thought. Maybe we should start easier and get in bed with Clarke.}

"You guys are such a headache," Forest sighed as she slowly started to climb down. "Time to get back to reality and help Clarke and Lexa get together."

[Sounds fun.]

{Definitely going to enjoy this.}


	23. Pursuit

Lexa decided to send a peace envoy and some guards with Clarke and her people to meet the recently fallen Arkers. Clarke wondered if her mother would be among them since they had not been in contact for a while. She had the support of her friends but turned to Forest.

"Will you go with me to the Ark, Forest?" Clarke questioned a bit hesitant about Forest's answer.

Forest beamed, "Sure. Just let me get my pack ready."

Clarke sighed in relief and followed Forest to get a pack ready. Forest retrieved the pack that Keles was keeping safe at Anya's home and headed for the truck. She dumped everything out into the truck bed and reorganized her things, grabbing the immediate essentials for traveling. The rest of Forest's things were locked away inside the truck bed.

As the duo walked to the saddled horses, Clarke glanced over at Forest. "So about that kiss the other night..."

"Did you want another one?" Forest smirked.

Clarke blushed, "No, I just want to clarify that it happened at the moment and I have my eyes on someone else."

Forest chuckled, "Good to know. Besides, I have my own Alpha to rope in. Good luck with Lexa, she tends to follow her head more than her heart."

"I didn't say it was Lexa," Clarke huffed.

"Even a blind person could feel the sexual tension between you two," Forest grinned. "Now, if you will excuse, I have a very urgent insistent need to tease Ontari."

Clarke laughed softly as Forest skipped off to the Azgedan Alpha, who was unaware of the speeding bullet rushing to her.

/ - / - / - / - /

Ontari was grateful when they reached the electric fencing defense of the Arkers because Forest's touches were killing her. Every squeezing hugs and face nuzzled into her back sent tingling sensations. 'This little Omega will kill me and I still want her.'

After the initial greetings, General Indra told Ontari to stay behind with the rest of the guards. She frowned because she knew she needed to be by Forest's side.

"Indra, Ontari is with me," Forest beamed. "I need my mate with me. Please, General."

Ontari took note of Indra's sigh as Indra reluctantly allowed her to go with Forest. She stepped closer to Forest and pumped out some pheromones. She stopped when Forest glared at her.

"Behave, Ontari," Forest warned. "Or else I will continue to sleep in my truck and you will never get to feel me against you."

"Sha, Forest," Ontari accepted, bowing her head slightly at her Omega.

Ontari didn't really know how to react when Forest took her hand. It was soft compared to hers and warm.

"Come on," Forest beamed at Ontari, gently pulling the Alpha close.

Ontari followed with their hands loosely bound together. It felt right to be by Forest's side.

/ - / - / - / - /

Forest caught the eyes of many Arkers as she trailed after Clarke and Abby. But no one mattered more to her than Ontari at the current moment. She liked the feel of Ontari's calloused hand in hers.

"Forest," Clarke called once it was just a small group of them in the meeting room.

Forest pulled away from her thoughts but continued to rub Ontari's hands. "Yes?"

"How is the radiation not affecting you?" Clarke asked. "I haven't figured it out yet."

"It's bone marrow," Forest answered, pulling Ontari close. "Your people's bone marrow."

It took a moment before anyone reacted. Bellamy slammed Forest into the wall while Indra and Anya held Ontari back. Octavia touched the spot of extraction, staring at Forest in skepticism.

"You're fucking sick," Bellamy snarled. "How many others did you take from?"

"Bellamy, let her down," Clarke ordered, walking over and pulling at his arm. "We can do this civilly."

Bellamy huffed and let Forest go, dropping her on the ground. Forest touched the back of her head, feeling a bump growing.

Clarke checked and sighed, "Just a small bump. You'll be okay."

"But I'm not okay," Forest laughed sadly. "There are too many tough choices I have to live with. One of them being the fact I stole Octavia's bone marrow to live."

"We can learn to move past it," Clarke smiled sadly. "I will protect you."

Bellamy growled, "What the hell, Clarke? You want to protect her?"

Clarke snapped back, "They don't have a choice right now. We would probably be doing the same in their position."

"Can you two let Ontari go now?" Forest groaned, touching her bump. "Ontari, kiss it better."

Anya and Indra let Ontari go and Ontari rushed to Forest's side. Ontari pulled Forest close and pecked Forest's head bump. She purred to soothe her mate and Forest responded by nuzzling closer.

/ - / - / - / - /

After the first part of the meeting was over, Clarke, Raven, and Indra escorted Forest and Ontari outside of the fencing. They assumed Forest would be safer from the Arkers if and when they found out the truth of why Mt. Weather stole the Delinquents.

"You should take this," Forest stated, after rummaging through her bag. "Maps and blueprints. Also, the device used to control the Reapers."

"Thanks," Clarke accepted, taking the items. "Don't get into too much trouble."

Forest shrugged, "I think I'll take a nap with Ontari. Get to know my precious Alpha better."

Forest gave Clarke a quick hug before walking out of the fenced area. Indra nodded at Clarke and followed Forest. Meanwhile, Ontari didn't bother with manners and trailed behind Forest, wanting to protect her mate from further harm.

The trio had barely gone a few more steps out when Forest fell forward, succumbing to her head wound. Clarke immediately rushed out to check on Forest and ordered Ontari to carry the Omega to the Ark's medical bay.

/ - / - / - / - /

Bellamy huffed when Clarke had escorted Forest out. "Should we really be trusting the enemy?"

"Forest is trying to atone for her sins," Marcus pointed out. "Get to know her, Bellamy."

"She took my sister's blood without her permission," Bellamy growled.

"So what?" Octavia frowned. "I'm still alive, Bell. She got Lincoln and me out of there. I've heard the horror stories from Keles."

Bellamy ran his hands through his hair in frustration, "Are you saying that you forgive her?"

Octavia looked at the ground, "I am going to try to. She helped us save Jasper back on our first scouting mission and got our truce with the Trikru. Plus Clarke trusts Forest and means something."

"Fine," Bellamy reluctantly agreed. "But if she does something again..."

Raven burst in, "Abby, Forest fainted. Clarke's leading them to the Med Bay."


	24. Helplessness

There was nothing for Ontari to do but pace the room while Dr. Abby and Clarke checked on Forest. She trusted the two healers as far as she could throw them.

"How much longer?" Indra asked for Ontari's sake.

"We just gave Forest some medicine," Clarke clarified. "It will make her head hurt less and let her rest. She'll wake up on her own when she is ready. For now, we'll leave her here."

"Jackson will watch over her," Dr. Abby informed, gesturing to the male Beta.

"I stay," Ontari stated in a tone that left no arguments.

Indra sighed, "I have orders from Heda to watch over Forest. I will also be staying here."

Ontari quickly took to Forest's side when Clarke said she could. She held her mate's hand and wondered whether she was going to lose Forest before really getting to know her. She got restless after a while and rummaged through Forest's pack, hoping to find something beneficial.

Ontari found a set of keys and remembered seeing Forest hug something from the truck. She put everything back except for the keys and went to Jackson.

"You," Ontari addressed. "Take me outside to the gate."

"Right away," Jackson agreed.

Jackson glanced over at Indra, who took over Ontari's seat. He nodded slightly at her before leading Ontari out.

/ - / - / - / - /

Clarke tried to pay attention to the discussion but was worried about Forest. She knew Forest was key to their win at Mt. Weather and for supplies that would be needed for their first winter. Keles had told them it would be harsh and cold. Winters were deadly to those who weren't ready.

"Clarke!" Abby called out.

Clarke whipped her head up, "Yes?"

Abby sighed, "You weren't listening. I know you're worried but Forest will be fine."

"What if she becomes stuck in a coma?" Clarke voiced. "Or if she died from her head injury? I don't know if Forest had any backup plans for this. What if her fraction turn on us because she's hurt?"

"They won't find out about that," Bellamy stated. "Your mom is the best doctor we have and Forest will be okay."

Clarke huffed, "You're the one who knocked her out. You don't even know how many are loyal to her. If she were to order it, they would probably kill for her."

There was a knock before Jackson walked in. "Uh, the grounder with the facial marks just left camp. She was in a hurry to go. Is that bad?"

Anya sighed angrily, "It might be. Forest is her mate. Ontari might have gone back to bring the Azgedan army to kill all of you if Forest does not wake up."

/ - / - / - / - /

Lexa was taking a walk around Ton DC to clear her head when Ontari rode through. The horse was breathing fast and hard after Ontari had gotten off. She watched Ontari caressed her horse's face before someone from the Azgeda camp came over to take the horse. There was a quick exchange of words before Ontari took off running.

Lexa followed Ontari to the truck. She saw Ontari climb up and test out the set of keys before finding the right one. She was amazed that Ontari managed to get the truck bed open and walked over to assist the frantic Alpha.

"What are you looking for, Ontari?" Lexa asked.

Ontari jumped and bowed her head, "Heda. Forest was injured and I am looking for something of hers that brings comfort."

Lexa nodded and pointed to a bag, "It should be in that bag."

Ontari checked and pulled out a huggable light blue thing. She frowned at it but when she sniffed at it, she knew Forest would want it. She stuffed the thing back into the bag and secured the truck like she seen Forest do each morning.

"Mochof Heda, " Ontari thanked before going to find Yan.

Lexa watched Ontari go and wondered what resulted towards Forest's injury. She hoped that her people were safe and not in any trouble. She felt restless after Ontari departed to head back for the Omega.


	25. Mind Trap

Forest slowly roused from sleep and sat up. She winced when she turned her head and carefully touched the small bump. It stung but that was understandable.

"Could you not touch it?" Ratu muttered. "It's a ghost touch for us over here."

"Can I punch Bellamy for doing that to us?" Batara questioned as Forest looked around.

Forest chuckled softly, "I wish we could. So can I assumed we have brain swelling?"

"Yep," Batara confirmed with a sigh. "And we were so close to snuggle hour."

Ratu huffed, "I call dibs on the body."

Forest threw her hands up, "Go for it. They clearly don't like me."

Batara shrugged, "I am not that angry yet to take over. It will be interesting to see how Ontari takes us switching all over the place."

"She has to love us," Ratu huffed. "How else does she get to be with her little Omega?"

"Not hers yet," Forest sighed dramatically as she laid back down. "Okay, what happened to my narwhal plush? It's always in the mindscape."

"No idea," Batara stated. "Our concussion is probably affecting the mindscape."

Forest started sniffling, "I want my narwhal."

Ratu rolled her eyes, "Stop being a big baby, Forest."

Batara chuckled, "You do realize she is an Omega and believes she is entitled to be spoiled."

Ratu sighed and walked over to Forest, offering her hand out, "Come on. Let's go find Pointy the narwhal."

/ - / - / - / - /

"Is there even a way out?" Forest grumbled after their curvy path became a maze. "So many dead ends and shifting turns."

"We have a concussion," Batara pointed out.

Forest pouted, "If this is a concussion, then why haven't we seen any of our friends? Is this a trip down memory lane?"

"Looks like it!" Ratu shouted as she grabbed Forest and Batara by the arms. "Run!"

The trio ran and ducked into the left path. Upon doing so, they were separated by the maze shrubs.

"Well fuck shit," Forest stated, getting up and dusting herself out. "Can you guys hear me?"

There was no answer but a way opened up. Forest stared at it and looked back, only saw a hedge. She shrugged and started walking, hoping she would find the others in a bit. She was not prepared for what she would see and experience.

/ - / - / - / - /

When Batara and Ratu found Forest, she was inconsolable. She was shaking, in tears, and curled against the ground.

"The mindscape finally broke her," Batara stated sadly, crouching down to check on Forest. "I wonder what she saw."

"It doesn't matter," Ratu huffed, taking to Forest's other side. "We will bring her back and make her better."

Batara nodded, "I'll take the first watch. You take the body."

Ratu chuckled softly as she brushed Forest's hair, "I already called dibs. I will protect you, Forest."

"We both will," Batara added. "But we need Ontari's help to bring her back."


	26. Ratu

Ratu opened her eyes, meeting her mate's worried brown ones, and she moved forward to kiss Ontari. Ontari was shocked at first but slowly accepted the kiss.

"My Alpha," Ontari purred, pulling away from the kiss to nuzzle into Ratu's throat. "You and the others are safe now."

Ratu wrapped her arms around Ontari, squeezing tight to feel her mate, and purred right back, "Only in your arms, Alpha. We waited so long to meet you, Ontari."

"Good, Forest is awake," Dr. Abby Griffin smiled as she walked in with Clarke. Both were coming from the meeting to discuss the tentative truce between the coalition and the Sky People.

Clarke, who was more aware of the smells by now, walked over and bowed at the duo, "Welcome back, Ratu. Shall I presume that Forest is occupied?"

Abby raised her brow as Ratu answered, "Very indisposed for a while, Clarke. Batara and I will be answering for Forest so expect random switches. However, to make it easier for Heda's coalition, please refer to us as Forest."

"Ok, little Alpha," Clarke smiled. "Anyway, time for a check-up."

Ontari growled defensively and pulled Ratu closer. She didn't want another Alpha touching her mate. Clarke sensed this and turned to her mother.

"Mom, would it be alright for me to conduct the check-up?" Clarke suggested. "Ontari is rather protective of her mate and I would hate for you to lose a hand."

Abby sighed and relinquished it, "I supposed but you have to explain everything you know about Forest."

/ - / - /

Anya was not happy about the attention Ratu was receiving from Indra. She was still wary of the time Ratu had attacked Clarke defensively and didn't understand the personality switches. It changed everything about Forest who is a wise Omega in her early warriors' years. Ratu is a young Alpha in her apprentice stage while Batara would be a Beta in his first battle stage, ready to become a full-fledged fighter.

Anya huffed when Indra picked Ratu up. "You do realize that she is fully grown, right?"

Indra chuckled, which was rare since it was reserved for family and those close to them, "Ratu is but a child, Anya. She is merely 12 winters old."

"She does not look like it," Anya grumbled. "Now put her down. Some of us would like to hunt with their mates."

"Can I go too?" Ratu pleaded.

Indra agreed as long as Ratu stayed close to Ontari and Anya, which pissed Anya even more. However, Ratu proved herself a resourceful huntress when she wandered off but was also scolded for her recklessness and extra injuries.

/ - / - /

Lexa was used to being challenged by other Alphas but most were roughly her age or older. However, Lexa sat at opposite ends of the table with Ratu and they were pumping pheromones at each other. They could hear the whimpers and groans of others outside but it did not stop their battle.

"You will help me save my people," Ratu stated, rubbing Ontari's back. The poor Azgeda Alpha could not handle the force of the pheromones and laid belly down across Ratu's lap, enjoying her Alpha's soothing rubs.

Lexa huffed, "My people gain nothing from helping yours."

Ratu scoffed, "We have hundreds of yours in cages. I can have them released and you may kill those not in my fraction as a blood payment."

"All of your people should die for the payment to be fulfilled," Lexa retorted.

"But you need Omegas," Ratu pointed out. "You think the Omegas of Skaikru is enough for your people to thrive. I think of a future beyond war, of peace, and I know you do too. I can help you achieve that."

Lexa growled, "You have no proof."

Ratu smirked, "I can show you if you stop blasting at me."

"Prove yourself," Lexa ordered, stopping her flow of pheromones.

Ratu did the same and pushed Ontari off her lap. She walked slowly but steadily to Lexa's side with Ontari trailing behind. Lexa knew she was safe with not only Gustus but Anya and Indra standing within the room, just a few feet away. Ratu caressed Lexa's cheek when she was near enough.

"This won't take long," Ratu smiled, taking Lexa's prized dagger and pricking her thumb. "Not long at all."

Lexa was surprised when Ratu wiped her bleeding thumb against her lips. The blood was black as night but still, it tasted coppery. She felt pulled out of time and space as the scenery changed around her. Lexa found herself alone with the other Hedas before her. Different versions of the future passed before her and she reached out for the one with Clarke standing by her side. It was instinctual. She was just drawn to the Omega who fell from the sky.

"That is the one I want too," came a whisper before everything turned back to normal. Lexa was still seated but Ratu was in Ontari's arms, unconscious and slightly bleeding from her nose. She immediately called for Clarke to be brought in to tend to Ratu, not wanting the girl to panic at the sight of Nyko.

/ - / - /

Ratu found herself nestled into Ontari's side in her new temporary home, the Dropship. Clarke and some of her friends had opted to stay with them, although, it was mandatory for Ontari to have two guards. Ratu hummed and moved her hands under Ontari's shirt, feeling the unseen canvas of her mate's body. Ontari gave a pleased rumble and moved closer causing Ratu to giggle.

"Hey!" Someone scolded. "No strenuous activities."

"I'm not doing anything, Clarke," Ratu smirked. "You must be imagining things."

Clarke crawled over from the fur bedding she shared with Raven and Murphy to Ratu and sighed, "I know it's been two days but you still need to rest. Your body needs time to recover from all of the stupid things you did."

Ratu sighed and moved away from her Alpha, "We don't have time and you know that. We need to free them soon and prepare for winter."

"We'll be ready to fight soon," Clarke assured. "We need to get everyone on our side."

Ratu smiled sadly, "I know. Just take care of yourself, Clarke."


	27. Pauna

"Let's go," Ratu whispered to Ontari, who groaned at being woken up so early.

Ontari opened her eyes and met pleading green ones, illuminated by candlelight. She sighed but slowly sat up. Everything is there for her morning routine and Ratu waiting patiently for her to get ready. She gave Ratu a small smile before getting ready. It had to be important if Ratu was up.

Ontari followed Ratu through the crisp morning and is amazing by the flashlight Ratu has. It gave a wider range of view in the dark but the downfall as Ratu had explained was that it gave their position away if they weren't careful. She didn't know where they were going or why Ratu had a long rectangular box but she enjoyed Ratu's company.

At one point in their journey, Ratu turned and hissed, shining the light on a tree. Ratu placed the box on the ground, handed Ontari the flashlight and climbed the tree. There was rustling before Ratu dropped to the ground with another person, Yan. She had forgotten about her friend.

"Ratu, stop," Ontari stated. "This is Yan. A friend and also one of Nia's assassin."

Ratu studied Yan before dropping the Beta, "We are wasting time and mute your scents."

Ratu picked up her box, took back the flashlight and continued leading. Ontari helped Yan up and chased after the young Alpha, worried about her mate getting lost in the woods.

The trio walked for a while until Ratu made them stop. Something about the area they were in made Ontari's hair stand on end. Wherever they were, it was a dangerous place. Ratu selected a tree and they climbed as high as they could before settling in for a long wait. Ontari watched Ratu set up something called a pulley before the young Alpha climbed down for the box. She had tried to lift it finding it quite heavy and wondered how her mate was able to manage so far without a grumble.

Inside the box was the most extraordinary things but it wasn't meant for her people. It was a weapon of the Mountain Men. Ontari and Yan observed Ratu put the gun together. It had a long barrel and a scope attached to the top. Ratu checked the view and fired off a shot. They heard the bullet hit something and Ratu grunted.

"Ratu?" Ontari called out softly.

"I'm fine," Ratu replied, testing the weight of the sniper rifle. "It's almost time. Keep your senses dull. I don't want us to get caught."

The trees shook, making Ontari wonder if the earth was shaking, but it turned out to be a pauna. It passed them as Ratu lifted her rifle. Ratu fired until she was out but the pauna didn't even react to the bullets. Ratu quickly reloaded and they all froze at the sound of the cartridge clicking into the rifle. The pauna had turned around, scanned for the noise, but then continued on its way after not finding the trio. Ratu shot at the pauna again until she was out and luckily, the pauna did not take notice of the bullets.

/ - / - /

"This way," Clarke informed Lexa as they ran away from the pauna, looking for a place to hide.

However, the duo soon realized their chosen hiding place was the pauna's feeding grounds. Clarke spotted a narrow entrance and gestured to Lexa. One by one, they jumped down from the ledge to get to the entrance. They were almost safe. Clarke had reached the building first and Lexa was close until the pauna grabbed at Lexa's leg. Lexa tried to hold onto the threshold but it seemed her death was inevitable.

"Don't even think about it," Clarke growled as she took hold of Lexa's arm.

"Excuse me," someone stated, pushing past Clarke and shooting at the pauna.

The pauna let go as it howled in pain. It gave enough time for Clarke to pull Lexa in and shove Lexa's sword between the door handles.

"Thanks," Clarke stated, turning to find Ratu, Ontari, and Yan. "What are you three doing here?"

"I'm hunting," Ratu answered, holding up her gun. "They just came along to support me. I want pauna's pelt. It'll make a nice rug."

Lexa rolled her eyes at Ratu, "Why would you endanger yourself? You were supposed to be at the meeting."

Ratu sighed, "If I were at the meeting, then I would not be here to rescue you, Heda. Plus there was an opportunity to take out another common enemy."

"How do we get out?" Yan questioned as the pauna banged on the doors.

Clarke looked around the room and noticed the setup. She realized that Ratu had seen them lead the pauna here in a vision and used that information as an advantage. She nodded at Ratu.

"Okay," Clarke cleared her throat. "We're going to let the pauna in and run out when it's in here. We should be able to secure the doors from the outside so it doesn't escape."

"Good plan," Lexa complimented as they got ready to enact it.

Once safely outside with the pauna trapped in the room, Ratu pulled out a remote and pushed a button. "That should knock the pauna out soon."

"Is that the sleeping gas?" Lexa questioned, noting yellowish-pink gas escaping from underneath the door.

Ratu nodded as the noise from the room seemed to quiet down. “It’s mixed with a paralyzing drug so it’ll be easy to kill the pauna.”

/ - / - /

Heda Lexa shook her head when Ratu came back with the dead pauna in the back of the truck. Wordlessly, the Azgedan army went to help the young Alpha dress and skin the mutated gorilla. The village and army feasted on pauna meat that night.

"Your mate is good," Yan told Ontari. "Will you take her back to Azgeda?"

"I do not know if she will," Ontari replied. "It would be safer if she stayed away."

Yan watched Ratu from the fire since she was cooking and sighed, "Forest would make a good queen. It's a shame we have to return to Queen Nia after this war."

Ontari nodded before calling out to Ratu, "Little Alpha, come eat!"

Ratu, who was conversing with Clarke, turned and skipped over to Ontari. Ontari handed Ratu a plate of pauna skewers and pushed the Alpha back towards Clarke. Ratu pecked Ontari's cheek before taking her meal back to Clarke. In the morning, the army will move to the edge of the acid fog area.


	28. In Darkness

Lexa called Clarke to her tent because she could not ignore the feelings bubbling inside of her. She had seen how Ratu didn't shy away, rather went head-on to keep Ontari entertained even when they were so close to death. 'Maybe to be Heda, I do not have to be alone. I can change the course of my path as Heda.' She heard movement outside her tent.

"Right, here your stop, Clarke," Ratu giggled. "I'd better go find my Alpha for some cuddles."

Clarke laughed, "I'll see you later, Ratu."

Lexa heard Clarke walk in while Ratu left silently to find Ontari. Clarke smiled at her and Lexa felt her heart jump.

"How are you doing, Lexa?" Clarke questioned. "Is your ankle feeling better?"

"Much better," Lexa answered. "Especially since the pauna is dead."

Clarke crossed the space between them and grinned, "I'd feel much better if I can check it myself."

Lexa sighed and raised her injured foot, "Go ahead, Klarke."

Clarke knelt before Lexa and took off the boot. "Why did you really call me in here?"

"We nearly died today," Lexa replied. "I was afraid that the Flame would end with me if not for you and your quick thinking. Then I saw you looking at Ratu and Ontari as we traveled back to Tondisi. They had something that I wish I could indulge in."

"Why don't you?" Clarke asked, leaning onto Lexa's lap and looking up. "You feel it too. I know you do."

"To be Heda is to be alone," Lexa stated. "I lost Costia because I thought I could have her. I wasn't able to protect her."

Clarke reached out, taking Lexa's hands in hers, and kissed Lexa's knuckles, "You don't have to worry about protecting me, Lexa. I'm a fighter and I'll fight to be yours."

Lexa leaned towards Clarke, resting her forehead against Clarke's, "Then I'll fight to keep you by my side, ain Skaiprisa."

Clarke kissed Lexa and she kissed her back. Clarke removed Lexa's other boot without pulling away. Her hands went to Lexa's belt and pants. It was easy for Lexa to lift her little butt for Clarke, almost instinctual.

"Too many buckles," Clarke growled when she went to remove Lexa's jacket and top.

Lexa laughed as she helped, "I got it."

Soon Lexa was naked on her makeshift throne. It wasn't as good as her throne back in Polis but it was decent, decent enough for this.

"Serve me, Klarke," Lexa ordered, spreading her legs.

Clarke chuckled softly, "I'm a bit new to this so you'll have to guide me."

Lexa smirked, "Don't worry, Klarke. I will."

*(The rest is left to your imagination since I'm too lazy to write the smut.)*

/ - / - /

Ontari noticed the pained look Ratu had when the Alpha walked into the tent. She knew what was going to happen. Her mate was leaving so they could win the war. She gestured Ratu to come close.

Ratu nuzzled into Ontari's arms, grateful that she didn't have to say anything. Their meeting had always been bittersweet and they knew it would end. Ratu would lead her people while Ontari would return to the cruel Queen Nia.

"Sit facing away from me," Ontari ordered after a while.

Ratu did as ordered, "What are you doing?"

Ontari touched Ratu's hair, "I'll make it look beautiful and show that you are mine."

"Okay," Ratu agreed.

They sat in silence as Ontari braided Ratu's hair. Ratu remembered how she fought Batara and Forest about keeping their hair long, just a bit past shoulder length. She wanted the braids and the two secretly wanted them too.

When Ontari was done, she gave Ratu a big hug and a peck on the cheek. "May the Goddess light your path."

"May the Goddess safeguard your heart," Ratu replied before standing and leaving. There were tunnels travel through and a war to start.


	29. Batara

"Your turn," Ratu yawned as she walked into the mind.

"Shh," Batara shushed. "I just got her to sleep. Still having mind terrors."

Ratu sighed, "She's ours to protect. We agreed to this."

Batara nodded, "I know. Hopefully, you'll get through to her. We're going to need her soon."

Ratu settled on the bed beside Forest. Batara waited another moment before getting up and leaving to take over the body.

/ - / - /

Batara woke up in the office and stretched out. It's been a while since he had command and the body was tense.

"That felt good," Batara stated after hearing the cracks and popping of his back and knuckles. "Time for hacking."

Batara opened a drawer and took out a laptop. He set it up and waited for it to turn on. He mentally went over the checklist as the laptop loaded up. After getting through the lock screen, he opened the hacking program and started on coding for the acid fog control systems. Inputting the code would give false confirmation that the acid fog was active and ready for use. In reality, it would make the fog less acidic and useless.

/ - / - /

Maya finished her rounds and went to crash on the bed in Forest's private office. Upon walking in, she froze.

"Batara, you're back," Maya murmured softly. "It's time, isn't?"

Batara smiled up at Maya, "Yea, it's time for a quick nap."

Maya giggled, "You're silly."

"Program is running and we don't need to signal them just yet," Batara informed. "Rest with me."

Maya nodded as she walked over and touched Batara's braids, "Did Ontari do this?"

"Yep," Batara blushed. "It's much more beautiful than I expected. It suits us and I can't wait for more."

Maya laughed, "You'll have to tell me all about it after the war."

Batara looked at Maya sadly, "Actually, we need to talk about that."

Maya studied Batara for a few moments and realized what was coming. She nodded silently but had teared up. She hugged her friend and hoped for the best.


	30. Forward March

Batara left the office, locking the door, and walked into the hall, brimming with confidence. No one would be able to locate the hack and even if they did, they wouldn't be able to stop it. He made his first stop at the guards' breakroom, smirking when he saw who he needed.

"Clara, a word," Batara called out, walking over to the coffee machine.

Clara immediately appeared by his side, "What's up, Forest?"

Batara glanced around to make sure no one was listening in, "When you have the chance, radio the Sky people that the acid fog is down. After that, go secure people we trust in the quarantine area but only those who haven't been given the cure."

"Got it, boss," Clara acknowledged with a nod. "I'll get it done."

/ - / - /

Clarke watched the skies in the direction of the main Sky camp. It was almost noon according to her watch. She rubbed the glass face of it before sighing.

"A light!" Someone shouted in the distance.

Clarke checked before turning to Lexa and nodding, "The acid fog is down. It's safe to move forward."

Lexa spurred her horse and shouted, "Kom war!"

The packed line of grounders surged forward on their commander's order. Clarke followed along on her horse and hoped for the best outcome.

/ - / - /

"Cage, sir," a soldier coughed. "The savages are on the move. They'll be at our doors by nightfall."

Cage scoffed, "We needn't worry. Have the acid fog ready to go at my command."

Cage watched the screens and wondered why the savages were moving into their territory. 'I'll watch them burn.' He waited until the majority including Heda and Clarke were past the safe range to activate the acid fog.

"Acid fog now," Cage ordered.

"Activated," confirmed the soldier sitting in front of Cage.

Cage watched with glee to see his enemies burn but after a few moments and no screams of horror, he growled, "Where is the fog?! Why aren't they burning to death?"

The soldier shrank slightly in his seat, "All systems good and the acid fog has been released, sir. There might be something wrong with the dispersal system that the computers aren't detecting. I'll go check it out."

"Good," Cage grumbled in frustration. "Go."


	31. Leaders

Batara stared at his people, all awaiting his orders. The plans were already in motion but there was always the possibility that something would fail. He would try for them but mainly for Forest.

"Maya and Clara, take a small team and free the grounders," Batara informed. "Richard, Walter, and William, you three will move our families to the quarantined rooms. Inform them it is for their safety. Aubrey, take the rest and pair up with the Sky children. Protect them. Hide them if you must. We must win this civil war. Then we can negotiate with Heda and the leader of the Sky People."

"Understood," the group answered before heading to do their task.

Batara sighed, watching them go. He wasn't sure if they were ready for this but they had to continue and hope for the best.

/ - / - /

"Talk to me," Clarke called to Lexa when she brought her horse beside her mate. "What's going on inside your head?"

"The spirits of past Commanders are debating with me about the plan," Lexa answered. "Why are we relying on one person to help us win this war? Do you think Forest would turn on us?"

Clarke gave a small smile, "Lexa, Forest has not done anything to indicate that she would betray us. I'm sure one of the Commanders like Forest."

Lexa smiled back, "The first commander, Becca, likes Forest. Forest reminds Becca of an old friend that she used to know."

"See," Clarke smirked. "Forest is good to have around. Now, what's the next step of the plan?"

"They aren't expecting an attack so early," Lexa grinned. "We charge for the entrance. Hopefully, there is a riot going on inside to distract them."

/ - / - /

Indra and Anya were leading the group that is going through the tunnels. They took all the apprentices and the Skaikru Medical team. Ontari managed to convince them that they needed her to find 'Forest' and left her army under Yan's command, who knew not to go against Heda's orders.

"Did we really have to bring her?" Anya grumbled, glancing over at Ontari.

"Yes," Indra replied. "She is worried about her mate. I was worried when they took you."

Anya reached out and took Indra's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. It was a small gesture but it spoke volumes. She had also been worried about whether or not she would return to Indra and her family.

"I will tell Ontari that she is assigned to protect Forest while inside the mountain," Anya informed. "At least this way, no one else would question her loyalties if it comes to that."

Indra chuckled softly, "I think Ontari would forsake Azgeda for Forest if asked. A mate like that is usually hard to come by. I was truly blessed when you walked into my shop."


	32. Re-Emergence

The darkness and confusion cleared from her mind. Forest accepted the truth which was her reality. Lorelei Tsing was supposed to have three children, triplets, but she could not carry all to full term as there were complications. What was to be an Alpha daughter, a Beta son, and an Omega daughter resulted in only one surviving child cursed with three minds.

Forest didn't start feeling her siblings' presence until she was the age of six. At first, it was just Batara, but six years after his presence came Ratu. In truth, Batara was the oldest, Ratu in the middle, and Forest was the youngest. Ratu and Forest were supposed to be identical twins but it wasn't meant to be in this current life.

Forest woke up and snuggled close to her twin. "I'm okay now, Ratu."

"Good," Ratu yawned. "We have things to do."

"Catch me up first, Alpha," Forest purred. "I need to know what has been done, sister."

Ratu hummed, "Alright. Let's get Batara in here as well. It will be faster."

/ - / - /

Forest stretched as she got up, in control of her own body. She cracked her knuckles and neck before exiting the room. Everyone was in position, save for herself. She headed to the control room, knowing that she would gain Cage's attention, distracting him from everything else. A man obsess with power would cut down those trying to take over. Forest believed that Cage would try to cut her down but her power had spread in a positive way.

Forest swiped her card through the card reader and stormed inside when she gained access. She smirked as she walked toward Cage.

"You finally show," Cage scoffed. "Saves me the trouble of finding you."

"Now what will you do with me?" Forest laughed as she placed her hands on the keyboard.

Cage glared at Forest, "I'll have you die painfully and slowly."

Cage missed Forest's hands running across the keyboard, typing in a code. The whole mountain came alive with music, "Go To War" by Nothing More blasted through the speaker within the mountain, but also the external speakers.

"Shut that off!" Cage growled, covering his ears.

"We can't!" informed one of his loyal followers.

Forest smirked, "Give up now and I promise you'll live, dad."

Cage narrowed his eyes, "I will never bargain with those savages like you. Grab her."

Forest allowed herself to be taken since it didn't matter anymore. Everyone heard the signal and would march on the mountain. Whether she met Death or not, Forest has ensured that the mountain would fall and no longer cast a shadow on the Coalition's land.


	33. Advantage

"That's our cue," Walter stated as he checked the doors of the quarantine area while the music played. "All locked and secured until we get back."

Richard nodded, "Let's hope nothing goes wrong.'

William nudged Richard with a grin, "Now you're just asking for it."

Walter rolled his eyes at them and grabbed the back of their uniforms, "Our boss expects us to help the Sky children."

Walter led them to where Aubrey and the others were waiting with the Sky children. He knew there wasn't enough weapons but they were trained for hand-to-hand combat. He silently prayed that they would make it out alive because he really wanted to take William out on a picnic date and enjoy nature.

/ - / - /

"Should we be worried?" Monty asked Aubrey when they heard the song.

Aubrey shook her head, "Not at all. Everything is going according to plan."

Jasper cracked his knuckles and stared at the close doors to the dining area. "Maya's safe, right?"

"She's safe," Aubrey confirmed just as the banging started.

There were shouts from the opposing guards to get the door open and hand over the Sky children. Aubrey wouldn't let that happen especially not with the orders she had to enact. There was a clang and they looked up.

"Just us," Richard informed, dropping down from the vents. "We got everyone secured in the quarantined area."

"Good," Aubrey beamed. "Let's hope the Grounders are free and Cage lost his leverage."

"Amen to that," Walter chuckled nervously as he waited to catch William.

"I can't believe you convinced me to crawl through this," William huffed as he gathered his courage to drop down. "You know very well that I hate heights."

Aubrey chuckled, "You're in safe hands with your hubby all ready to catch you."

"Cute," Nathan commented as William landed on top of Walter.

"Thanks, hon," William beamed, getting off of Walter.

Walter blushed as he got up and brushed the dust off, "It was nothing."

"Definitely not nothing," Monty giggled when William pulled Walter into a kiss.

Nathan grinned, "I agree."

/ - / - /

"That's the last of them," Clara informed as she helped the weakened Grounder out of the cage. "Still need to get the tracker out."

"I got it," Maya smiled as she walked over. "It's going to be okay."

"What's going to happen now?" Echo growled, carefully soothing the bundle in her arms. "What's the plan?"

Clara cleared her throat and addressed everyone, "Now that everyone is out of the cages, we're going to move down a few levels. From there, we'll have access to the Reaper tunnels. Do not be afraid because part of Heda's army will be waiting for us. I know you are tired but please try to be quick and quiet as we travel out of here."

Maya noted how everyone's eyes twinkled with hope and their faces full of determination. She hoped that they didn't run into trouble as they headed to the lower level.


	34. Weakness

"Turn off that noise!" Cage growled, backhanding Forest.

Forest wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and glared at him, "Are you challenging me to a battle to the death? If not, use your fist."

"President Cage, the savages have entered our base," informed a guard.

"Fuck!" Cage grumbled before grabbing Forest by the hair. "Everyone, move out! Get to the dorms. Someone go get our spies and their hostages."

Forest was dragged out of communications and moved with Cage and his soldiers. She wasn't worried because Lexa's army would destroy them before they got to the medical labs. However, she seemed to underestimate how long it would take to get the whole army in.

~ ~ ~

Dr. Lorelei hated herself for being weak but Cage had threatened to kill Forest. She couldn't bear her child's death and had to obey. He put Emerson in charge of her and Emerson enjoyed the use of the shock collar. He toyed with her while forcing her to extract the cure from the innocent Sky children.

She glared at Cage when he pushed Forest in through the doors of the medical labs. Behind him were his soldiers and the fraction traitors with a Sky child hostage. She wanted to run to Forest but Emerson had a hand on her shoulder.

"Get on with it," Cage ordered. "Extract their blood."

"You think you will get away with this," Forest hissed. "Because you won't."

Cage laughed, "I don't care about the cure. I want to ensure you'll die for spilling their blood."

Emerson smirked, "Shall I put a collar on her too?"

Cage nodded and went to watch the door. Emerson held up the remote controlling Lorelei's shock collar to ensure Forest wouldn't resist. But it didn't stop Forest from kicking Emerson's balls and breaking his nose. Lorelei had to watch Forest endure five minutes under the shock collar at a medium setting, any higher and Forest's brain would fry. They didn't want her dead yet.

~ ~ ~

After getting the weakened grounders to safety, Maya and Aubrey headed for the Mess Hall only to find the group, holing up there, all knocked out on the sleeping gas. Roughly a dozen of their own people were missing and the same amount of Sky children were too.

"There were traitors," Maya frowned, turning around.

Lexa and her army arrived at the scene and were quickly informed. Clarke ran a hand through her hair to get her thoughts in order.

"Maya, take us to the command center," Clarke ordered.

Maya nodded and led them down to level 5. Former President Dante Wallace was sitting at the middle console, waiting for them.

"So you and Forest finally got what you guys wanted," Dante sighed at Maya.

"At least our route was more ethical than yours," Maya pointed out. "Where is Forest?"

Dante gestured to the computer screen, "Take a look yourself."

"Forest is helping them," Lexa growled. "Traitor!"

Maya studied the screen, "She's being forced to help. They have her mother and they're wearing shock collars."

Just then on the screen, Forest fell over. Maya glared and bit back a growl.

"Stop your son, Dante," Clarke ordered.

"I can't," Dante stated. "I have no power."

Clarke grabbed a nearby radio to make contact. "Carl Emerson, Mount Weather Security Detail, come in."

Emerson answered, "Who is this?"

"You know who it is," Clarke retorted. "Give the radio to the president."

"This is President Wallace," Cage stated when he was given the radio.

Clarke frowned, "I have your father. If you don't let my people go, I'll kill him."

Cage scoffed, "How do I know you have him?"

Clarke held the radio up to Dante, who responded, "Stay the course, Cage."

"You'll get everyone killed," they heard Forest shout through the radio. "Let them go. There's another way."

Forest was shocked and she trembled. There were guns being fired outside the command room. Clarke had to make a choice and she shot Dante, making sure Cage heard it all.


	35. Death

"He sent Emerson after us," Maya informed as she took a seat and started typing. "I'm locking him out by changing the keycodes."

Clarke nodded, "He still has to get through Lexa's army. How do we save everyone else?"

Maya reached into her pockets and pulled out a USB, "Forest told me this was her last resort. Just have to plug it in."

"Do it," Lexa ordered.

Maya plugged it in and the program took over the system. It ran for a few minutes before a message came on the screen.

~ ~ ~

Forest groaned as she used the operating table to get back up. She knew that any more her brain got closer to be permanently fried. She struggled to breathe as she assisted her mother to drain the Sky children of their blood.

"My life is slipping, mama," Forest informed raggedly. "Make sure our people are if I fall here."

"You won't fall here," Lorelei replied sternly. "Stay strong, Forest."

Forest took a deep slow breath and addressed Cage, "You should have let her people go."

Cage snarled, "She killed your grandfather."

"I know," Forest sighed as she slowly moved closer to Cage. "I could have kept everyone alive."

"And you would expect us to assimilate with the savages," Cage huffed, turning his back to the mother-daughter duo.

It was his mistake as Forest took the chance to attack. Forest pulled the hidden scalpels from her sleeves, one lodged into Cage's back and the other slit his throat.

"It was over when you decided to keep the course," Forest stated, letting Cage's body drop. "Someone get this fucking collar off me."

~ ~ ~

The sound of gunfire faded, traded for the groans of death. The Mount Weather soldiers were dropping like flies, indicating the turn of the tides.

"What's going on?" Clarke asked, looking at Maya.

"The safe-fail program," Maya choked out. "It locks the quarantine area and irradicates the rest of the place. Anyone who hasn't been inoculated is having a painful death from radiation. The war is over."

~ ~ ~

Lexa and Clarke stood side by side, waiting for Forest to be brought to them. They weren't surprised to see Ontari by Forest's side, helping her walk.

"Now what do we do?" Clarke questioned, smiling at Forest. "You okay, Forest?"

"I've been better," Forest chuckled before she rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry about the last few kids dying. Dr. Tsing is draining the last of their blood out and their bodies will be prepped to return to your camp. I'm not sure how many more need the cure but Maya will get a count soon. Everyone else has been ordered to clean up and pack the essentials. They will be dropping off supplies for the winter and go wherever they please."

"And what about yourself?" Lexa asked, curious about Forest's answer.

Forest glanced over at Ontari and beamed, "I believe I have a Queen to kill and an Alpha to mate."

"For my family!" Someone cried out. "Die savage!"

No one expected an attack while they were settling into peace. Most of the army was helping with cleaning up or resting. The voice came from someone close by and clearly by the phrasing was aiming for Lexa.

"I should have seen that you were also a traitor, Patrick," Forest coughed.

Forest protected Lexa from Patrick's attack. All he had was a knife and it was probably poisoned. She taught him well with his aim.

"No," Patrick gasped, shedding a tear. "It wasn't supposed to be you."

Those were his last words as Forest killed the traitor herself with another set of hidden blades. Clarke did her best to stop the bleeding until Maya got there. Maya took Forest to see Dr. Tsing. They knew how to treat Forest's wounds.

When morning broke the next day, everyone heard how Forest had passed to the next world. Lorelei and Maya were about to stop the bleeding but not the poison.


End file.
